


The Aftermath  - Secuelas

by Yoidosmas



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Evil Gerard, Hurt Stiles, Jackson Never Left, Kidnapped Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Scott McCall, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Rebuilt Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, sterek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoidosmas/pseuds/Yoidosmas
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece es salida de la mente  de TakenByEmrys que muy amablemente me permitió traducirla.Muchas Gracias!!!!!Tras haber sido secuestrado por Gerard, Stiles escapó roto y golpeado. Así fue como lo encontraría Derek.Dos meses más tarde, Scott se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar algunas cosas y cuando fue a ver a Stiles se quedó más que sorprendido al encontrar su cama llena de hombres lobo.Sterek





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703261) by [TakenByEmrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakenByEmrys/pseuds/TakenByEmrys). 



**_SECUELAS_**  
Tras haber sido secuestrado por Gerard, Stiles escapó abatido y golpeado. Así fue como lo encontraría Derek.

  
Dos meses más tarde, Scott se dio cuenta de que había dejado pasar algunas cosas y cuando fue a ver a Stiles se quedó más que sorprendido al encontrar su cama llena de hombres lobo.

  
Sterek.

 

 

**CAPITULO 1**

Las cosas parecían haber vuelto a la normalidad. Bueno, al menos tan normales como solían ser.

Jackson ya no mataba gente; él y Alison no volverían a estar munca más juntos; creía sentir algo por Isaac, o quizás no; y todos estaban vivos y parecían estar bien.

Eso era lo que Scott pensaba, hasta que su madre había mencionado el nombre de Stiles.

Isaac se alzó para coger el jamón de la estantería de arriba, por el que Scott estaba babeando, cuando Melissa mencionó el nombre de Stiles.

Le tomó un minuto procesar de lo que estaba hablando.

-"Que bien que Stiles esté de nuevo en pie después de lo que pasó."

Scott tan solo asintió con un gruñido porque no tenía ni idea de a lo que se refería.

Así fue como se encontró a sí mismo caminado hacia la casa de los Stilinski.

Scott no podía decir que Stiles y él hubiesen estado muy unidos últimamente, pero tras lo ocurrido con el Kánima y lo de Alison, Scott simplemente había dejado que las cosas se relajasen un poco durante el verano.

Se paró en seco cuando al final de la calle, frente a la casa de Stiles, vio un coche que le era familiar. El elegante Camaro negro de Derek destacaba totalmente fuera de lugar en una calle tan normal.

Pero el Camaro no era el único coche en la casa, el coche patrulla del Sheriff estaba aparcado en la entrada del garaje.

Scott se quedó parado _. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Derek allí?  ¿Y por qué demonios estaba también el Sheriff en casa?_

Se acercó lentamente, pero en la casa no había movimiento, aunque sí pudo oír siete latidos diferentes.

En ese momento Scott se sintió confuso. ¿ _Siete_?

Trepó por el lateral de la casa hasta deslizarse por la ventana de la habitación de Stiles. Lo que visto en retrospectiva fue una terrible idea, ya que tan pronto entró en la habitación fue bloqueado. 

Un montón de gruñidos amenazadores se oyeron por la habitación y los ojos de los lobos residentes brillaron con intensidad. Scott pudo ver dos pares de ojos ámbar y azules en la cama, otro par de ojos ámbar que lo habían bloqueado y los inconfundibles ojos de un Alfa.

Un gruñido camuflado resonó entre el lío de miembros.

-"Dios chicos, no es un poco temprano para un ataque intruso, apenas ha clareado fuera. Dejar al pobre que se levante." Era la voz de Stiles que sonaba apagada y aturdida.

-"¡Stiles!" Gritó Scott.

El beta al que podía ver era Erika.

-"¿Scott?"- La cabeza de Stiles apareció tras la gigantesca masa de músculos  perteneciente a Derek. 

-"Erika, sólo es Scott. Déjale pasar y vuelve a la cama." Erika le gruñó una última vez, pero obedeció.

Se deslizó sobre Derek, y Scott vio que solo se detuvo al estirarse sobre Stiles.

-"Vale, deja de marcarme, bicho raro." La voz de Stiles sonó como jadeante y algo grogi.

-"Por favor, la única razón por la que le pides que pare es porque tenemos compañía." Esa fue la voz de Lydia flotando de entre el montón de cuerpos.

-"Y porque tienes cosquillas." Scott pudo notar la sonrisa en la voz de Jackson. Después de eso la habitación quedó extrañamente silenciosa.

-"Que te den, Jackson." Fue todo lo que Stiles dijo antes de intentar salir de la cama, pero los lobos eran obviamente más rápidos. Erika se le echó encima en la cama en menos de un segundo cuando Lydia también lo bloqueó.

Una profunda voz se rió y Scott solo pudo asumir que era la de Boyd.

Derek rodó fuera de la cama y Scott se dio cuenta que no llevaba camiseta.

Cuando este salió de la cama pudo ver a Stiles que estaba en el medio. Lydia estaba enroscada a uno de sus lados con Jackson tras ella. Erika, que había renunciado a hacerle cosquillas, se había acurrucado sobre él, mientras Boyd se tendía a los pies de la cama.

-"Desayuno en diez minutos." Derek gruñó mientras salía por la puerta. Los lobos aullaron alegremente.

Scott miró a la cama y se encontró a todos ellos mirándole de vuelta.

-"Así pues... ¿qué pasa?" Preguntó Stiles.

Scott vio a Erica hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Stiles. Boyd estirado tocando sus pies e incluso Jackson pasando su mano. sobre Lydia para dejarla sobre el brazo de Stiles.

-"Yo podría preguntar lo mismo colega." Scott se sentía fuera de lugar, ahí parado en medio de la habitación.

-"Chicos no mencionasteis que fuerais a quedar para hacer algo esta noche con la manada."

-"Porque al parecer como que te daba igual imbécil." Erica se mofó de él.

-"Erica se amable." Le regañó Stiles.

Aún con su súper oído Scott apenas si oyó a Erica gimotear.

-"No planeamos noches de manada, es solo que a veces surgen. A veces nos juntamos todos, a veces solo uno." Le explicó Stiles.

Lydia y Erica se rieron disimuladamente. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la cara de Stiles comenzó sonrojarse tomando un delicioso tono rosado.

-"Ya sabes, porque Lydia y Jackson tienen una cita por la noche, o Erica y Boyd tienen asuntos familiares. Solo depende. "

Jackson se levantó y pescó una camisa, dejando la habitación con un bufido. Boyd le siguió después.

-" Y que hay de Derek?" Preguntó Scott.

No sabía porqué le preocupaba tanto. Derek les había ayudado mucho, pero Scott aún se ponía algo nervioso con él alrededor y no quería que Stiles saliera herido.

Antes de contestar, Stiles inclinó la cabeza, bueno tanto como pudo estando rodeado de Lydia y Erica.

-"Tío, Derek vive aquí." Stiles sonó como si fuera obvio.

-"¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera obvio?"

-"Bueno Scott, porque no usas tus sentidos de lobo por la habitación." Erica se volvió a mofar de él.

Scott la miró mal, pero rápidamente miró por la habitación. Definitivamente vio las evidencias de al menos dos personas viviendo allí, pero también había rastro de los otros. Un par de zapatos de tacón de diseño de Lydia en el armario junto a un montón de ropa doblada. Scott vio que allí había una mezcla de todos ellos.

-"¿Cuando ha pasado esto?" Scott estaba realmente confuso. Stiles le miró casi con pena, pero Lydia contestó primero.

-"Como hace unos dos meses, pero nosotros llevamos durmiendo aquí cerca de uno.  
Esto es definitivamente raro, mi olfato humano puede oler el bacon."

Se levantó de la cama y Scott la vio con un aspecto no-muy-Lydia. Reconoció el par de pantalones de pijama de franela, con lo que parecía una de las camisetas de Boyd. Erica gruñó enfadada cuando Lydia la medio sacó de encima de Stiles. Iba vestida de manera similar a Lydia.

-"Gracias Lyds. Erica podemos acurrucarnos después del entrenamiento." Stiles se levantó y se estiró. Scott pudo oírla refunfuñar todo el camino a la cocina.

-"¿Y qué piensa tu padre de esto?" Espetó Scott.

-"Que cuatro hombres lobo y una humana han decidido hacer de mi cama su hogar." Respondió Stiles.

-"¿Lo sabe?" Scott estaba sin palabras.

-"Sip, algunas cosas simplemente son difíciles de mantener en secreto. Especialmente cuando entró y encontró a Derek rugiendole al gato."

Stiles sonrió ligeramente.

-"Scott ¿por qué has venido esta mañana?" Scott se miró los pies vacilante.

-"Fue algo que dijo mi madre, de ti volviendo a estar en pie después de todo lo que pasó."

Stiles asintió entendiendo.

-"Si, Melissa ha sido impresionante. Me alegro de que ella haya estado por aquí."

Scott alzó la cabeza bruscamente viendo a Stiles temblar. Apenas fue visible, pero pudo ver el inicio de lo que parecía un ataque de pánico.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada la puerta se abrió. Derek estaba ahí parado en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados, pero lo que le llamó la atención a Scott fue el delantal rosa que llevaba en la cintura. Estaba atado con una tira con volantitos y en él ponía " _besa al cocinero_ " escrito en una llamativas letras negras.

-"¿Te quedas a desayunar? Derek gruñó a Scott.

Stiles se levantó y se rió disimuladamente mientras le echaba una mirada a Derek. Pero lo que realmente sorprendió a Scott fue ver a Stiles lanzándose a besar a Derek en la mejilla.

Scott dejó ir un estrangulado "No" antes de saltar por la ventana.

-"Bueno, eso fue bastante raro." Resopló Stiles.

-"No vuelvas a besarme."Gruñó Derek.

-"Oh, vamos Lobo amargado. Tú sabes lo bueno que estoy. Además las chicas nos hicieron hacer a todos un pacto de sangre en el que debíamos darte un beso cada vez que llevases la maldita cosa."

Stiles frunció el ceño al recordarlo. Erica y Lydia habían estado esperando en su habitación a que llegara a casa y prácticamente le habían extorsionado para que le diera una gota de sangre.

Tan pronto llegaron al pie de la escalera Lydia besó a Derek en la otra mejilla. Este gruñó en respuesta. Erica tomó un enfoque totalmente diferente y lo placó, pudiendo así besarle en la comisura de los labios. Derek se la quitó de encima y le aulló.

-"Erica, no te pases con tu Alfa. El seguro no tiene cobertura suficiente para esto." El Sheriff se acercó al pie de las escaleras con una mirada divertida en su cara.

-"Nada de bacon." Le dijo Stiles a su padre al entrar a la cocina.

Sonrió mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Su manada. Él se sentía como que ahora sí pertenecía a ella, por extraño que pudiera parecer. En realidad se había hecho un sitio dentro en la manada y no a su alrededor.

Derek alzó la vista mirando a Stiles a los ojos. Alzó una ceja, con lo que Stiles pudo entender  _"Oigo_   _tu_   _cerebro_   _funcionando"._

Y este era un tema totalmente a parte.  _Derek._

Porque Stiles podía hablar ahora con fluidez el  _Cejil,_ además del hecho de que dormían juntos cada noche.

Lydia y Erica clamaban que estaba en negación. Pero Stiles se admitía a sí mismo, y solo a sí mismo, que estaba colado de pies a cabeza por el lobo amargado.

-"Ey Lyds, ¿querrás ayudarme hoy?" Le preguntó tímidamente.

-"¿Y tú, Erica?" Los tres compartieron una mirada a tres bandas y ellas asintieron silenciosamente, sabiendo de qué iba la cosa.

-"¿Cómo demonios haceis eso? Es escalofriante." Dijo Jackson frunciendo el ceño.

-"Es porque somos amantes secretos. Ya te dije que era cuestión de tiempo que ellas se dieran cuenta de que soy irresistible." Dijo Stiles sonriendo. Jackson simplemente resopló.

-"Ya lo puedes decir Stilinski." Erica ronroneó, pegándose a un lado de Stiles. Él tan solo se rio y deslizó su brazo por la cintura de ella.

-"Bien, esto ya es más que suficientemente raro para mí por hoy. Volveré tarde esta noche. Divertiros chicos." Dijo el Sheriff antes de comenzar a irse.

-"Oh si, me divertiré tanto, es como si entrenara a tope con cupcakes." Replicó Stiles. Jackson intentó esconder una carcajada tras su plato sin conseguirlo.

-"Boyd, Jackson, fregad los platos. Todo el mundo en la estación de tren a las cuatro para entrenar." Rugió Derek.

Stiles dejó su plato y corrió escaleras arriba a ducharse.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**_CAPITULO 2_ **

  
Cuando Lydia vio a Stiles subir las escaleras, supo que tenía como mucho veinte minutos.

Derek estaba sentado junto a la mesita leyendo el periódico.

-"¿Entonces estás preparado para sacar la cabeza del agujero?" Le preguntó Lydia con una sonrisa. Derek solo arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Y eso significa...?"

-"Obviamente Stiles." Contestó Erica sentándose al otro lado de Derek. Este simplemente volvió a su periódico.

-" ¿Eso es un ' _No quiero hablar de ello porque estoy en negación' o un 'No voy a hablar de ello porque aunque ya no lo niego rehuso hacer nada al respecto'?_

Derek gruñó.

-"Número dos entonces." Ronroneó Erica.

-"Eso hace nuestro trabajo mucho más fácil."

Derek alzó una ceja suspicaz.

Erica levantó las manos.

\- "Ey, es duro para los niños que papá y mamá no se den cuentan que están totalmente enamorados."

-"Aunque actúen como si estuvieran juntos." Añadió Lydia.

-"No." Dijo Derek, como si eso respondiera cualquier pregunta.

-"Está bien, entonces no te importará lo que vayamos a hacer hoy." Dijo Erica en represalia.

Lydia sonrió. Si él supiera. Las cejas de Derek se alzaron y Lydia supo que sentía curiosidad.

-"No, está bien Reyes. Con Derek ahí sentado tranquilamente tan pasivo, nosotras podemos ayudar a Stiles." Lydia fue a levantarse, pero Derek la sujetó por la muñeca.

-"¿Qué vais a hacer?" Le gruñó él.

-"Stiles necesita un poco de ayuda con una posible relación. Conoció a ese chico de la tienda de libros y flirtearon un poco, pero necesita nuestra ayuda para dar el siguiente paso."

-"Bien por él." Gruñó Derek. Pero Lydia pudo ver la tensión de su entrecejo. Derek estaba totalmente celoso.

-"Oh por favor, la única razón por la que hace esto es-"Erica se calló de golpe cuando Stiles apareció bajando las escaleras.

Se paró ante la visión de la cocina. Derek tenía fuertemente sujeto el brazo de Lydia. Boyd y Jackson estaban quietos, a medio fregar los platos, mirando atentamente lo que pasaba en la mesa mientras Erica estaba repantingada en su silla con una sonrisa en la cara.

Pero lo que llamó la atención de Stiles fue Derek. Su cara era como una fría mascara pétrea, sin emoción alguna. Bueno, eso habría sido así si no supiera qué buscar.

Pero Stiles pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros y la rabia silenciosa con la que fruncía sus cejas.

-"¿Qué pasa chicos?" Preguntó Stiles.

-"Nada. Deja que Reyes y yo nos vistamos para salir." Lydia se soltó del agarre de Derek y se marchó.

Stiles se sentó frente a Derek.

-"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó.

-"Nada." Gruñó Derek.

-"Derek, pensaba que habíamos acordado que los secretos habían sido una terrible tradición en el pasado."

-"No te preocupes por eso." Dijo Derek finalizando la conversación.

Stiles entrecerró los ojos y volvió su mirada hacia Jackson y Boyd, que se apresuraron a fregar los platos.

Erica y Lydia bajaban ya por las escaleras.

-"¿Listo Stiles?"

-"Si, parece que lo estoy." Stiles se levantó enfadado de la silla y se dirigió a la salida de la casa.

Lydia casi podía verle con una nube tormentosa imaginaria sobre su cabeza por el enfado. Cuando entonces un trueno empezó a retumbar de verdad. Y entonces, literalmente pudo ver nubes de tormenta formandose rápidamente sobre él.

La casa tembló.

-"STILES, RECUERDA LO QUE TE DIJO DEATON!!" Le gritó Lydia a través del estruendo.

Derek corrió hacia el cuarto de estar y encontró a Stiles agachado en la entrada, con las manos en sus oídos. Se las bajó y lo envolvió en un abrazo.La tormenta fue amainando y poco a poco disipándose.

Stiles aún temblaba ligeramente, pero por lo demás estaba bien. Miró a su alrededor encontrando que la mitad del salón estaba achicharrado.

-"Papá va a matarme." Gimió Stiles. Derek se levantó y le ofreció la mano.

-"Es posible. Depende de si puedes arreglarlo."

Stiles cogió la mano que le ofrecía y se puso en pie.

Ni él ni Derek se soltaron.

Stiles levantó la otra mano y cerró los ojos y en cuestión de segundos la habitación se había arreglado sola.

-"Estupendo Blanca Nieves, pero ¿no os ibais?" Preguntó Jackson.

Stiles sonrió resplandeciente y soltó la mano de Derek para coger su abrigo.

-"Oh si, tenemos un montón de cosas que hacer hoy ¿No chicas?" Dijo alegremente.

-"Pareces estar contento." Dijo Boyd.

-"Bueno, algunos días sabes que algo bueno va a pasar. A las Cuatro ¿Verdad?" Derek asintió y Stiles prácticamente salió saltando de alegría hacia la puerta.

-"Parece feliz." Comentó Jackson.

Derek gruñó.

-"Bueno, desde luego no es por el chico de la librería. Eso es forzado en un 95%, si no más." Dijo Lydia encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Mas bien parece ser por el hecho de que Derek no le soltó de la mano." Jackson rio disimuladamente.

Un claxon sonó desde la entrada.

Cuando se subieron al coche, Stiles condujo hacia la cafetería del pueblo.  


 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_CAPITULO 3_ **

-"Entonces, ¿de verdad creéis que esto va a funcionar chicas?"

Stiles les preguntó mientras les compraba un café para cada uno. Lydia tan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Por supuesto Stiles. Lo planeó Lydia." Le dijo Erica volteando sus ojos también. 

-"Ahora recuerda lo que te he dicho. Entra dentro y sonríe. Él definitivamente te echará el ojo. Rebusca un poco, asegúrate de girarte hacia él al menos una vez. Seguramente querrá acercarse a ti. ¿Lo tienes?" Le dijo Lydia como si estuviera hablando de negocios.

Stiles asintió y tomo un trago de café. Se levantó de la silla y tomó aire. Erica le miró animándolo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Lydia sacó su móvil y le envió a Derek un mensaje.

L:  _Tienes aproximadamente 10 minutos si quieres detener esto._

Derek había estado esperando el mensaje y mentiría si dijera no quería ir corriendo ahora mismo, pero no lo haría.

Había aparcado calle abajo, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a entrar en la librería.

Cuando Stiles abrió la puerta, notó que era la única persona en la tienda. Hizo lo que Lydia le dijo. Sonrió al chico. Y  _¡oh_   _dios!,_  le devolvió una sonrisa increíble.

Tenía unos espectaculares ojos gris azulados, que se negó a admitir le recordaban a los de Derek. Y su sonrisa era simplemente increíble.

Después de unos minutos haciendo que buscaba, la campanilla de la puerta anunció a otro cliente. Stiles miró y se encontró a una preciosa chica entrando. La vio acercarse al mostrador y besar al chico.

Stiles sintió como una puñalada. Por supuesto que el tío era hetero.

Salió de la librería tan rápido como pudo pero chocó contra un muro de ladrillos.

Derek estiró las manos y agarró a Stiles antes de que cayera. Stiles alzó la vista y se encontró con Derek. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ningún sonido de ella.

-"Vamos." Dijo Derek, girándose y caminando hacia el Camaro. Stiles le siguió, no muy seguro aún de qué decir. Miró hacia la cafetería y encontró a Lydia y Erica sonriéndole.

Eso le golpeó instantáneamente.

Lydia y Erica las que le habían señalado al chico de la librería. Lydia y Erica a las que les había contado sus sentimientos por Derek. Lydia y Erica que habían urdido el plan y sin duda Lydia y Erica que se habían asegurado de que Derek estuviera ahí.

Les hecho una mirada y envió un mensaje a Lydia.

S:  _Tú lo planeaste, ¿verdad?_

L:  _A caballo regalado no le mires el dentado :)_

Stiles dejó su móvil y se metió en el Camaro.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?" Le preguntó a Derek.

-"Comprando. Escuché tu corazón latir acelerado." Le dijo Derek, Stiles asintió.

-"Gracias. Y entonces ... ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Stiles mientras Derek conducía.

-"Sorpresa." Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

Puede que Derek de cierto modo fuera más abierto que cuando se conocieron, pero probablemente nunca dominaría el arte de la conversación. Como siempre Stiles mantuvo su incesante charla todo el trayecto, solo parando cuando tomaron un giro hacia la entrada de la propiedad de los Hale.

-"Derek, pero qué-" Derek solo levantó la mano señalando hacia la casa que tenían a la vista. Stiles se adelantó ante la vista frente a él. El cascarón quemado que había sido la casa ahora estaba reformado mostrando toda su gloria.

Cuando el Camaro se detuvo Stiles bajó lentamente. Realmente estaba sin palabras. Por primera vez en su vida, no podía encontrar las palabras.

-"No está acabada, o estaríamos viviendo ya aquí en vez de en tu casa, pero casi está terminada. Sólo les queda poner a punto la fontanería y la instalación eléctrica. Diría que estará acabada para el Lunes." Derek se metió las manos en los bolsillos y anduvo un poco con aire cabizbajo.

-"Santo cielo. Derek esto es...¡tan impresionante!" Stiles le obsequió con una enorme sonrisa. Derek arqueó una ceja como diciendo  ' _Y_ _es esta_ _repuesta_ _el motivo_ _para hacer_ _todo_ _esto_ _.'_

Pero Stiles estaba tan ocupado con la casa que no lo vio.

-"¿Podemos entrar?" Derek asintió, un poco alicaído de que Stiles no lo hubiera notado.

Stiles corrió hacia la casa y abrió la puerta. Era magnífica. 

Un recibidor abierto les esperaba. Pero cuando Stiles miró alrededor notó la escasez de mobiliario. Se volvió curioso hacia Derek, quien se veía muy incomodo. 

-"Tenía pensado llevar a la manada de compras. Al menos llevaros a ti y a Lydia"

-"¿A mí y a Lyds?" Stiles se veía confuso.

-"A Lydia porque ella rehusaría estar en una casa en la que no haya metido mano. A ti porque eres suficientemente práctico como para tomar decisiones apropiadas." Derek inspeccionó la casa. -"Pero luego cada uno irá comprando lo que necesite para amueblar su propia habitación."

-"¿Tendrán sus propias habitaciones?"

-"Tu también tienes una."

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos, tanto como ensanchó su sonrisa.

-"¿Cuál es?" Derek se encogió de hombros.

-"Vayamos a ver." Derek le dejó atravesar la casa y subir las escaleras.

-"Hay tres plantas, incluyendo la primera."

-"¿Donde está la biblioteca?"

Derek señaló con la cabeza en dirección a las escaleras y subieron otro piso.

-"La biblioteca delimita el espacio de la izquierda. En la Derecha hay tres dormitorios. El primero es algo pequeño,  pienso que podría ser algo así como en plan castigo para Peter, por si decide quedarse. El del final es el dormitorio principal. Y el de en medio es más amplio que el primero. Lo digo por si quieres verlo."

-"¡Si señor!" Stiles sonrió y corrió hacia la habitación.

Era increíble. Tenía dos puertas al fondo de las que asumió eran el armario y el baño.

-"¡Guau! Tengo un dormitorio."

-"¿No esperabas tenerlo?" Derek alzó la ceja.

-"Quizás la habitación de Peter. Aunque definitivamente no esperaba una en la planta principal y menos ninguna que fuera la segunda más grande. Esta sería como para Boyd."

-"¿Para Boyd?" Preguntó confuso Derek.

-"Si, ya sabes, el equivalente al Alfa o como vosotros lo llaméis." Dijo Stiles cuando salió al pasillo. Antes de que Derek pudiera detenerlo, él abrió la puerta del dormitorio principal.

-"Derek cabrón Hale. Tienes todas estas comodidades y estás viviendo en Casa Stilinski. En el nombre de Dios ¿A ti qué es lo qué te pasa?"

Una gigantesca ventana se expandía a lo largo de la habitación, la cual estaba totalmente amueblada con una gran cama con cuatro columnas, una pantalla plana de plasma, y una...-

-"Tío ¿una Chaise Longue?" Derek simplemente gruñó. Stiles se rió.

-"Eres un comodón de verdad."

-"No me he quedado aquí porque mi manada no está aquí. "

Stiles asintió y cruzó dirigiéndose a la entrada, hacia la biblioteca. De nuevo se quedó sin palabras.

Estaba repleta de libros. Del suelo al techo, de pared a pared.  
Stiles deslizó sus dedos sobre los títulos más cercanos.

Vio de todo, desde  _*Historia_   _de_   _las_   _brujas_   _de_   _Salem*,_  a la  _*Guía_   _de_   _rituales_   _de_   _luna_   _llena_   _para_   _hombres_   _lobo*._

-"Voy a convertirme en la perra de esta biblioteca. Una perra de las que ama las bibliotecas." Stiles susurró para sí mismo. Derek resopló riéndose.

-"Boyd no es mi segundo al mando."

Stiles alzó la vista rápidamente.

-"Y para futuras referencias, el equivalente al Alfa es lo mismo que decir la pareja del Alfa."

Stiles se atragantó, pero rápidamente comenzó a reír, sujetándose el costado, llorando de la risa.

-"Dios espero que Boyd no sea el equivalente al Alfa. Ibas a tener mucho que explicarle a Erica."

La risa de Stiles se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que Derek había dicho.

\- "Espera ¿Qué? ¿Boyd no es tu segundo al mando?"

-"No Stiles."

-"Maldita sea, le debo veinte pavos a Lydia. Entonces ¿quién es?"

-"Tú."

-"Ja, ja. Es Jackson ¿no?"

-"Stiles." Stiles le miró ante su tono de voz.

-"Tú eres mi segundo al mando."

Stiles estaba atónito. Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana.

-"Stiles."

Derek se acercó preocupado, pero Stiles apenas si le oía.  
Era su segundo al mando. De toda la gente, Derek le había escogido a él para ser su segundo. Él sabía que ahora estaban más unidos, pero Stiles creía que era más bien lástima por parte de Derek. Quizás soledad mutua al principio, que se volvió lástima una vez que la manada decidió unirse de nuevo.

En los dos últimos meses las cosas realmente habían cambiado mucho.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_CAPITULO 4_ **

  
_TIEMPO ATRÁS_

  
_*2 meses_   _antes*_

Había pasado casi una semana desde que Jackson dejó de ser el Kánima y nada. Scott no le había llamado, ni enviado mensajes, ni se había pasado a verle.

Stiles aún se resentía de todas las heridas con las que Gerard le había dejado marchar como regalo. 

Melissa había ido cada día después de que su padre se marchara a trabajar para echarle un vistazo. Él raramente salía de su cama esos días y menos aún de casa.

Fue entonces cuando Derek apareció.

Stiles volvía de la cocina con comida y casi le da un ataque al corazón.

-"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?" Gruño Stiles.

-"Solo viendo como lo llevabas. ¿Quieres que me vaya? "Derek arqueó una ceja.

Stiles entrecerró sus ojos observándole tras encogerse de hombros.

-"Quédate el rato que quieras". Dijo tras meterse en la cama y comenzar a ver una película. 

Durante unos cinco minutos Derek no se movió, sintiéndose inseguro de cómo proceder.

-"Si te vas a quedar un rato deberías ponerte cómodo tú también."

Derek le hizo caso, dejó la chaqueta y se quitó los zapatos.Una vez lo hizo se sintió incomodo de nuevo. Stiles se encogió un poco en la cama para así hacerle sitio a Derek. Este se sentó apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama.

Tras ver la película, durante la cual Stiles solo hizo algún que otro comentario, hecho que notó, Derek se levantó y se fue.

Cuando Derek fue a casa de Scott y Melissa y preguntó cómo estaban todos, lo vio todo rojo al escuchar a Scott decir no saber cómo estaba Stiles.

Scott se marchó y Melissa le comentó que Stiles no estaba bien.

Tras ser secuestrado por Gerard, (algo que Derek no sabía y que le hizo enfadarse aún más) este le dejó marchar con una colorida gama de heridas.

Cuando salió de la casa de Scott se fue directo a la de Stiles.

Después de esa primera noche, Derek apareció cada noche. Cada día que pasaba se presentaba un poco más temprano. Comenzaron a ver más de una película y Stiles comenzó a hacer más comentarios.

Una noche en particular, hacia las dos semanas de la primera aparición de Derek, Stiles se durmió a media película. Derek estaba a punto de marcharse cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio.

Se volvió y encontró a Stiles encogido en una bola, con sus manos agarrotadas sujetando las sabanas, haciendo que los nudillos se le pusieran blancos.

Derek prácticamente se echó sobre la cama. Soltó las manos de Stiles y las colocó sobre su pecho. Las venas de Derek comenzaron a bombear negras absorbiendo el dolor de Stiles.

Esto consiguió que los gritos de Stiles se redujeran a pequeños sollozos. 

Derek se sorprendió de la intensidad. Stiles soportaba mucho más dolor de lo que él esperaba. Era tanto que él solo podía quitarle dolor durante espacios de uno o dos minutos.

Stiles estaba firmemente agarrado a la camiseta de Derek, así que ahora no había manera de que pudiera marcharse. Derek se acomodó para que Stiles pudiera estirarse sobre él, pero no se durmió. Se pasó la noche absorbiendo tanto dolor como pudo manejar.

Cuando empezó a amanecer, Derek oyó el coche patrulla del Sheriff aparcar, así que se soltó del fuerte agarre de Stiles y una vez que el Sheriff entró en la casa, Derek se deslizó fuera y se fue.

Cuando Stiles se despertó, nunca se había sentido mejor. Fue extraño, apenas sentía dolor. 

Se giró fijando la vista en la desgastada chaqueta de cuero que había sobre la silla de su escritorio. Se quedó parado al verla. Desperezándose, Stiles notó que el hueco en el colchón cerca de él aún estaba caliente. El sonrojo fue instantáneo. ' _Malditos_   _hombres_   _lobo'_ gruñó.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

\- "¿Si?" Dijo.

Su padre abrió.-"Ey ¿Cómo lo llevas?"

-"Bueno, he dormido y me encuentro bastante bien." Stiles se levantó estirándose.

-"¿De verdad?" Su padre parecía escéptico.

-"Ahora mismo si." Stiles dijo casi incrédulo.

Fue entonces cuando el Sheriff se dio cuenta de la chaqueta de cuero y alzó una ceja.

-"Ya veo. ¿Desayunas conmigo? No puedo quedarme mucho rato. Hubo un asesinato en el distrito del depósito."

Stiles solo asintió y se deslizó pasando junto a su padre. El Sheriff entrecerró los ojos. Su hijo normalmente se habría mordido las uñas esperando los detalles.

Tras sentarse a comer el Sheriff preguntó.

-"Esto...¿Quién vino ayer?" Stiles alzó la vista estupefacto.

-"La chaqueta de cuero en la silla, y la Sra. Marrow que es demasiado cotilla para su propio bien."

Stiles sonrió.

-"Derek Hale." Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de zumo. El Sheriff alzó una ceja.

-"¿Hale?" Stiles asintió.

-"¿Quiero saber porqué?"

-"Es solo como que pasamos el rato juntos ante la ausencia de otra gente." Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Y cómo está Scott? " Stiles se volvió a encoger de hombros.

El Sheriff asintió comprendiendo.

-"Bien, tan solo podrías asegurarte de que use la puerta en vez de la ventana si sale. Por alguna razón es de creencia popular que se pusieron para que la gente las usara como entrada y salida."

Stiles miraba estupefacto mientras su padre recogía. Normalmente le hubiese ayudado, pero estaba de lo más sorprendido.

Su padre ya se estaba preparando para marcharse a trabajar cuando el timbre de la puesta sonó. El Sheriff la abrió y se quedo sorprendido. 

Erica Reyes estaba parada en la entrada en pijama, con una mochila colgada al hombro.

-"Ey Sheriff Stilinski." Dijo con una sonrisa.

-"¿Erica Reyes?" Preguntó lentamente.

Ella asintió.  
-"¡Esa soy yo! ¿Está Stiles?"

-"¡Stiles!" Le llamó el Sheriff.

Stiles fue hacia el recibidor y se quedó parado.

-"¿Erica?" Preguntó confuso.

-"Sip. Día de Pelis ¿Recuerdas?" Le dijo guiñándole un ojo. Stiles solo asintió.

  
-"Oh si, Perdona, lo olvidé. Pasa."

El Sheriff dio un paso a un lado y dejó entrar a Erica.

-"Stiles, Erica." El Sheriff inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la casa.

Stiles seguía mirando a Erica.

-"¿Qué? ¿Nunca habías visto a una chica guapa antes?" Le dijo en broma.

-"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?" Erica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"Er... lo siento. Solo pensé que quizás podíamos quedar o no sé. Hace bastante desde la última vez que supe de ti. Si quieres me voy. " Dijo ella, de pronto insegura.

-"¿Te envió Derek?" Le preguntó casi hostil.

-"¿Derek? No. No le veo desde lo de Jackson. Le vi una o dos veces yendo a la estación de tren. ¿Por qué me iba a enviar él?"

-"Por nada. ¿Aún vive en la estación?" Erica asintió y Stiles rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco.

Señaló con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.-"Bienvenida a Casa Stilinski." Le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tan pronto entró en la habitación Erica olió a Derek. Su esencia estaba prácticamente por todos lados, mezclada con dolor y sufrimiento, pero tras esnifar por segunda vez, Erica pudo oler un rastro de curación.  
Se tumbó sobre su estómago, en el lado en donde Derek no se había sentado y se quedó hasta la tarde, viendo películas y comiendo comida basura. Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó en medio de  _Batman_   _Begins_ _,_  Stiles estaba contrariado.

-"¿Derek?" Dijo confusa Erica.

-"Derek solo abre la maldita puerta, está abierta." Dijo Stiles con volumen normal.

Un segundo después resonó por la casa el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Erica alzó una ceja cuando Derek entró.

-"Hacía tiempo que no te veía Alfa." Dijo Erica.

-"Erica." Se quitó las botas y se sentó en su sitio a la izquierda de Stiles. Cuando la película terminó, Erica se levantó y le dio un abrazo a Stiles.

-"Nos vemos pronto  _Batman."_  Le besó en la mejilla y se fue por la puerta.

Pasados cinco minutos, Derek habló.

-"¿Cuanto rato estuvo aquí?"

-"Todo el día. ¿Qué le dijiste?"

Stiles apretaba la mandíbula. Él sabía que Derek le había dicho algo y no quería su lástima.

-"Nada. Cada cual ha ido a la suya desde lo de Jackson. Erica y Boyd estaban con la familia de ella, y Isaac se está quedando en casa de Scott."

Stiles se tensó un poco ante esto, pero asintió. Fue cuando el timbre volvió a sonar.

\- "La madre de Scott." Dijo confuso Derek. Stiles solo asintió, se levantó y fue escaleras abajo. 

Derek se había sorprendido al encontrar a Erica aquí. Después de que Stiles bajara las escaleras, el cogió su móvil y le mandó un mensaje.

D: ¿ _Por qué viniste hoy a ver a Stiles?_

R:  _Me sentía mal por lo que pasó con Gerard. Yo estaba allí y vi todo lo que pasó. Solo me_ _llevó_ _algún tiempo reunir el coraje. Ni siquiera un hombre lobo podría pasar por lo que él_.

R _: ¿Y qué hay de ti Mr. Alfa? ;)_

D:  _La_ _madre de Scott me contó lo del secuestro hace unas semanas. Llevo viniendo cada día desde entonces, viendo que Scott no se ha molestado en mandar ni un mensaje, por no hablar de pasarse a verle. Dudo siquiera que sepa qué pasó._

R:  _¿QUÉ QUIERES DECIR CON QUE SCOTT NO HA IDO POR AHÍ? Voy a matarlo. Tenía que haberme pasado antes. Maldita sea. Pensaba que Scott había estado ahí._

R:  _Espera ¿Me acabas de contar la verdad?_

D _: Si ¿Y?_

R: _¿_ _Y? Sin tortura. Información básica de manera voluntaria. Aún sin ser necesaria. Llevas yendo dos semanas a casa de_ _Stiles._ _No creas que no he_ _notado su falta de conversación._ _Y por lo visto_ _t_ _ú has comenzado a comunicarte por él._

D:  _Calla_.

R:  _No creas que no se_ _que_   _pasas ahí_   _también_ _las noches._

R: _¿Puedo volver_ _otro_   _día_ _a ver pelis?_

D:  _Stiles no quiere dar pena._ _Apenas_   _si_ _me_ _aguanta a mí._

R:  _No quiero quedar porque me_ _dé_ _pena. Me mola Stiles. Es mi Batman_.

R: ¿ _Te da pena a ti_?

D:  _No_.

R: _Bien. Volveré pasado mañana. Me traeré a_ _Boyd_ _._

R: Y  _no olvides usar protección ;)_

D:  _Cállate_.

Mientras mandaba mensajes, Derek escuchaba atentamente.

-"Ey Stiles," La voz de Melissa flotaba por la casa.

-"Hola Sra. McCall." Melissa resopló.

-"Vamos a asumir que nos conocemos lo bastante como para que me llames Melissa."

Stiles se rió entre dientes.  
-"Vale, Melissa."

-"Tus moretones se ven bien. Digo bien porque veo que los hematomas de la cara se fueron completamente. ¿Subimos a tu habitación?"

Derek pudo oír a Stiles dudar.

-"Err...bueno... "Empezó a decir Stiles.

-"¿Hay alguien aquí?" La voz de Melissa sonó llena de sorpresa.

-"Si," Stiles contestó bajito. Por este motivo Derek resopló y sacó sus piernas de la cama. No llevaba las botas por lo que sus pisadas fueron silenciosas.

-"Stiles ¿Quién es?" Melissa ya sonaba preocupada justo cuando Derek apareció al pie de las escaleras.

-"No es necesario que se preocupe Sra. McCall." Dijo educadamente. -

"Solo soy yo." 

Dejó a una Melissa McCall sin palabras en la sala de estar mientras se dirigía a la cocina pensando en los días anteriores, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que Stiles comió algo más que un puñado de comida.

-"Derek Hale. Derek Hale en casa de Stiles Stilinski. Derek Hale aparentemente haciendo de comer para Stiles Stilinski."

Melissa se decía mientras seguía a Derek a la cocina.  
Él solo gruñó.

-"Bien Stiles, podemos hacer esto aquí o en tu habitación."

-"Aquí está bien." Dijo Derek suficientemente alto para que Stiles le oyera.

-"No."

-"Si."

-"No."

-"Si."

-"¿Por qué?"

-"¿Porque soy el Alfa."

Sin que los dos se dieran cuenta, Melissa sonreía suavemente.

-"Será aquí entonces. Stiles quítate la camiseta." Le ordenó Melissa.

Derek pudo oír como Stiles tomaba aire y se quitaba la camisa. Se volvió con un bol con huevos en las manos y casi lo tira.

El lado derecho de Stiles era más bien una sombra verdosa oscura. En alguna zonas el verde se volvía negro.

-"¿Esto no había pasado hace un mes?" Espetó Derek.

Intentaba calmarse, y mantener su lobo bajo control, pero era duro. Esos moretones deberían haberse ido, o al menos haber casi desaparecido.

-"Si claro, pero las contusiones eran muy grandes. No sabía que un color pudiera ser más oscuro que el negro. Es un milagro que no esté muerto." Melissa contestó tranquilamente. 

Le pidió a Stiles que cogiera aire tan profundo como pudiera. Stiles tomó una corta bocanada, suspirando temblorosamente.

-"Bien." Dijo Melissa, con una sonrisa sombría. Colocó su mano ligeramente sobre las costillas, Derek notó que podía contarlas, y Stiles aguantó la respiración.

-"Todavía rotas, pero definitivamente mejor. Extremadamente mejor en realidad."

Melissa rebuscó en su bolsa y sacó una florida jarra de cristal repleta de una pasta purpurea y la dejó en el mármol de la cocina.

-"Traje esto que me dio Deaton. Dijo que necesitas ponértelo antes de ir a dormir y cuando te levantes. Ayudará con los hematomas. Gírate." Stiles tenía un vendaje cubriendo completamente su espalda.Cuando Melissa lo apartó, esta vez Derek sí tiró el bol.

Gracias a dios estaba usando un bol de metal, anticipándose a la posibilidad de romper algo, pero jamás había esperado esto.

La espalda de Stiles estaba prácticamente en carne viva. Las costras habían comenzado a formarse, pero la curación era claramente muy lenta.

Derek podía ver cada corte donde el látigo había golpeado. Podía ver que muchos de ellos eran dos o tres veces más profundos que otros; pero lo que también pudo ver fue un grueso vendaje sobre el omoplato.

Melissa lo retiró y Derek estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar. No lo hizo, pero por qué demonios Stiles no estaba en el hospital.

Aparentemente lo había dicho en voz alta porque Melissa le respondió.

-"Se negó a ir. Sin importar lo que yo dijera," Dijo secamente.

Eso no era una herida normal de látigo. Había cortado la piel y el músculo y Derek podía ver el hueso de su escápula.

-"Sigo aquí." murmuró Stiles.

-"Ni siquiera ha comenzado a curar." Derek dijo, mientras recogía el bol del suelo. Gracias a dios que los huevos no salpicaron.

-"No, y no entiendo por qué. También le pregunté a Deaton, pero él tampoco tiene idea del por qué."

Melissa puso otra gasa en la espalda de Stiles y la vendó después.

-"Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Deaton quiere verte. También dijo que si tú no quieres ir, vendría él." Stiles solo gruñó mientras se ponía la camiseta.

Melissa le besó en la mejilla y sonrió a Derek antes de irse.

Stiles colapsó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Le preguntó Derek tranquilamente. Se mantenía calmado, incluso estando aún por ir a por Gerard para poder matarlo.

-"No quiero tu lástima Derek." Le espetó Stiles.

-"Eso le pega más a Jackson, no a ti. Y yo no siento lástima por ti Stiles. Nunca me has dado lástima. No hay razón para que empieces a dármela ahora."

Stiles busco sus ojos. Derek pudo ver la esperanza vacilante dentro de su mirada.

-"Entonces... ¿qué es lo que estás preparando?" Derek bajó la mirada tímidamente.

-"Huevos revueltos. La verdad es que solo se hacer el desayuno."

Stiles se rió. No se acercaba a como lo hacía normalmente, pero era mejor que lo que Derek había escuchado en semanas.

Derek cocinó los huevos rápidamente, añadiendo tanto queso como la sartén admitía. Le puso a Stiles la porción más pequeña, pero le informó que tenía que comérselo todo. Stiles le fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba el primer bocado. Sin embargo tras ese primer bocado, Stiles devoró lo que había en el plato. Eran sin duda alguna los mejores huevos revueltos que jamás había comido.Derek había puesto lo que había sobrado en un bol para el Sheriff, pero se los sirvió a Stiles sin siquiera preguntarle. Stiles se los comió rápidamente.

Derek recogió los platos. Mandó a Stiles directamente de vuelta a su habitación y le dijo que se pusiera el ungüento en los moratones. Tan pronto como Stiles subió las escaleras, Derek oyó el coche patrulla aparcar. Lo había escuchado calle abajo, de ahí que hubiese enviado a Stiles subir.

John Cerró la puerta lentamente, para no asustar a su hijo o cualquier invitado que tuviera. Se dirigió a la cocina y se quedó parado.

Derek Hale estaba inclinado contra el mostrador de manera informal como si hubiese estado ahí todo el tiempo.

-"Señor." Dijo Derek con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-"Hale ¿Cómo lo llevas?" Preguntó el Sheriff de manera casual.

-"Bien ¿Y usted?" Le respondió Derek educadamente.

-"Estupendamente. Mira, solo voy a decir esto una vez. Bajo circunstancias normales, nunca aprobaría tu amistad con mi hijo, pero desde que parece que ha podido dormir esta noche, te voy a conceder el beneficio de la duda."

Derek asintió como si el Sheriff lo esperase. Fue entonces cuando este se dio cuenta de que el lavavajillas estaba funcionando. Alzó una ceja.

\- "¿Ha comido?" Derek asintió.

-"Hice huevos revueltos. Había dejado algunos para usted, pero se los comió también."

El sheriff estaba con la boca abierta.

-"Un momento ¿Dos raciones? ¿Como si hubiese terminado la primera?"

Derek asintió de nuevo.   
John abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-"Pues a partir de ahora retiro todo lo que dije antes. Lo apruebo al cien por cien. Eres bienvenido siempre que vengas, o mejor aún si no te vas nunca. En este momento no me importa. Y como le dije a Stiles, te lo digo a ti también, usa la puerta de entrada."

Derek asintió.  
Fue entonces cuando el sonido de unos pies llegó a los oídos del Sheriff. Stiles se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a su padre.

-"Ey Papá," dijo titubeante.

-"Stiles ¿Cómo te sientes?

-"Bien ¿Ya comiste?"

-"Si, Parrish me llevo a comer."

Stiles alzó una ceja.

-"Tomé ensalada. Lo prometo."

-"Uh huh. La salsa de carne en tu camisa dice otra cosa."

La boca del sheriff se abrió y se volvió a cerrar. Le echó una mirada a su hijo y se encogió de hombros.

-"Fue idea de Parrish, lo juro."

Stiles puso los ojos poniéndolos en blanco y se sentó en la silla.

-"Entonces, oigámoslo ¿Quien fue asesinado?" Preguntó ansiosamente Stiles.

John le dirigió a Derek una mirada casi de alegría.

-"Sabes muy bien que no puedo decirlo." Dijo duramente el Sheriff. Después sonrió y dijo:

-"Bien tengo que estar temprano en la comisaria. No estéis levantados hasta muy tarde." Le revolvió el pelo a Stiles y le echó una mirada agradecida a Derek. Después se fue escaleras arriba.

Stiles se giró hacia Derek.

 -"¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?" 

Derek ladeo la cabeza pensativamente.

-"Ahora mismo creo que tu padre me ha pedido que no me vaya nunca."

Stiles dejó salir un resoplido de risa.

El Sheriff se paró en lo alto de la escalera, escuchando a su hijo reír por primera vez en semanas. Decidió que desde luego no iba a permitir que Derek se fuera. Especialmente si Stiles comenzaba a comer y a reír de nuevo.

Stiles y Derek volvieron a su habitación y vieron  _'El_   _Caballero_   _oscuro_ ' antes de que Stiles callera dormido.

Derek había estado esperándolo porque había estado tomando tanto dolor de Stiles como había podido sin que Stiles lo hubiese notado. Se iba a levantar de la cama, cuando Stiles le agarró de la muñeca. 

-"Quédate," Le susurró flojito. Con los ojos aun cerrados, pero estaba despierto. Derek se estiró en la cama y así Stiles se pudo acurrucar en su pecho. Stiles le miró con satisfacción y se dejó ir.

Derek cogió aire hondo y empezó a absorber tanto dolor como pudo resistir. Cuando ya no pudo más, se abandonó al sueño.

El Sheriff se despertó temprano, preparado para volver a la investigación con un renovado vigor.  
Pasó silenciosamente por la habitación de Stiles, pero no pudo evita mirar dentro. No había oído a su hijo gritar ni una vez durante la noche.

No le sorprendió encontrar a Derek en la cama de su hijo. Lo que le sorprendió fue su hijo acomodado sobre Derek. Su hijo era el tipo de persona que dormía despatarrada sobre la cama. El nunca compartía ni se acurrucaba con la gente. 

La cara de Stiles estaba apoyada en el cuello de Derek y con un brazo agarrado alrededor de su pecho. 

John salió silenciosamente.

Esta se convirtió en su rutina durante la siguiente semana.

Erica y Boyd aparecieron como se esperaba. No estuvo ni siquiera cerca de ser molesto como Stiles había esperado. 

A veces su padre se unía a ellos para cenar, otras no.

Con el ungüento púrpura sus moretones comenzaron a sanar mucho más rápido. (Derek ayudo un montón, pero esto él no lo sabía).

Derek no llegó a marcharse, cosa con la que Stiles estaba secretamente encantado.

  
El día después de que Erica y Boyd vinieran, Stiles tuvo un ataque de pánico. Derek estaba escaleras abajo haciendo la comida cuando le vino. La presión en su pecho y el apenas poder respirar. Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero cayó al suelo. Derek irrumpió un segundo después arropándolo con sus brazos.

-"Stiles, escucha mi voz. Respira."

Era como si Derek estuviera al otro lado de un túnel. Apenas podía oírle, pero hizo lo que le dijo. Tomó una larga respiración estremeciéndose. Bueno, tan larga como pudo.   
El mundo volvió a enfocarse y el miró la cara de Derek. Este estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Stiles, es el momento de que vayamos a ver a Deaton."

Stiles alzó una ceja y miró alrededor de la habitación. Era un desastre. Libros y ropas lanzadas por toda la habitación.

-"¡Whoa! ¿Qué pasó?"

-"Creo que creaste una tormenta. Era como un huracán cuando entré."

Derek estaba sin aliento. Stiles se fijó como su pelo estaba de punta. Bajó la mirada sintiéndose culpable.

-"Si. Puedo hacer que eso pase."

-"¿Qué quieres decir con que puedes hacer que eso pase?" Derek se levantó enfadado.

-"De alguna manera surgió cuando Gerard me golpeaba. Lo lancé contra la pared."

En los ojos de Stiles parecieron lágrimas. Derek se inclinó y lo levanto del suelo con facilidad. Se sentó en la cama y atrajo a Stiles hacia su pecho. Froto con suavidad los brazos de Stiles y absorbió más dolor de él. Derek estaba empezando temer en que nunca se acabaría el suplicio.

-"Deberíamos llamar a Deaton."

-"Me he transformado en un monstruo." Susurró Stiles.

-"Oh si, Le dijo el chico mágico al hombre lobo." Dijo sarcásticamente Derek.

-"¡Vaya! Realmente te lo estoy metiendo." Dijo Stiles, aunque su voz fue apagándose. Las cejas de Derek se arquearon, esperando a que Stiles se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Cuando lo hizo, Stiles prácticamente se cayó al suelo al saltar de su regazo. Derek se rio entre dientes.

-"Voy a llamar a Deaton. Puede venir él a verte ¿Te parece bien?" Stiles solo asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

Derek llamó a Deaton.  
Este vino y determinó que solo era una prolongación de su ya presente  _Chispa_. La chispa que le había permitido manipular ceniza de montaña.   
Deaton dijo que no había nada que hacer al respecto, aunque le dio a Stiles un pesado libro de cuero y le dijo que empezara a practicar cada día. 

Stiles se habia quejado, pero Derek añadió esto a sus tareas diarias. Sin darse cuenta, Stiles se encontró que Derek le tenía un horario establecido todos los días.

Aunque todo esto se frenó al final de la semana.

A un gato le dio por curiosear y maullar en el porche de los Stilinski y Derek se estaba enfadando. 

Era apenas las siete de la mañana cuando Derek ya tuvo suficiente. El gato se sentó a los pies de la escalera maullando, hasta que uno de ellos se despertara.

Derek bajó las escaleras, pero el gato ni se movió. En vez de eso maulló más fuerte.

Derek no oyó el coche patrulla aparcar, estaba demasiado centrado en el gato. Se transformó en menos de un segundo, ojos rojos y colmillos mostrándose al mundo y le rugió al gato. 

Esto fue justo cuando el Sheriff entraba dentro.

Se quedó congelado ante la imagen.  
Derek estaba sentado a los pies de la escalera, rugiéndole al gato. El Sheriff vio como la cara, los colmillos y los ojos de Derek se transformaban.  
Se le desencajó la mandíbula.

Stiles había oído a Derek rugir y se levantó de la cama a ver.

-"Caray Derek ¿Es realmente necesario que le rugas?" Dijo bajando las escaleras notando entonces la presencia de su padre.

-"Papaaá." Le salió como un chillido.

-"Stiles ¿Qué es esto?"

-"¿Un gato?"

-"Stiles aprecio que tu sentido del humor haya regresado, pero este definitivamente no es el momento." John estaba aterrorizado por su hijo.

Stiles tan solo suspiró.

-"Bien Papá, supongo que es el momento de que hablemos. Vayamos a la cocina."

John vio como su hijo bajaba a Derek de las escaleras.

\- "Cambia Derek." 

De la boca de John se escapó un jadeo al ver como Derek volvía a la normalidad. Stiles le llevó a la cocina donde se dejó caer en una silla. Se sentó en la silla opuesta y Derek se situó detrás. 

Una vez más, a John le golpeó el rotundo hecho de que Derek haría cualquier cosa por su hijo.

-"Habla. Rápido. Ahora." Dijo John.

-"Vale... empecemos con la familia Hale. Todos ellos son hombres lobos. Derek, Peter... Lo eran todos.                      ¿Recuerdas aquella noche en la que encontrasteis el cuerpo de Laura en el bosque y yo estaba allí? Bueno, también estaba Scott y fue atacado y mordido por el Lobo Alfa. El mismo lobo que había matado a Laura. Así que Scott se convirtió en un hombre lobo.                                                   Fue entonces cuando Derek apareció y comenzamos el mágico viaje de la amistad para encontrar a quien mordió a Scott y mató a Laura.                                                          Resultó ser Peter. Quien se suponía estaba en coma. Él también intentó matarme.      Qué más, a si, Alison. Alison es una Argent, lo que significa que su familia al completo son cazadores de hombres lobos. Ella averiguó lo de Scott, pero aun así siguieron juntos. Chris no estaba contento. Entonces su tía Kate apareció." 

En ese momento, Stiles se volvió hacia Derek, este tenía el semblante serio.

-"¿Quieres dar una vuelta y traer el desayuno?"

Derek tan solo asintió y fue escaleras arriba. Stiles no continuó hablando hasta que no escuchó la puerta de entrada cerrarse.

-"Qué-" Comenzó a decir John, pero Stiles levantó una mano. Stiles le echó un vistazo al reloj y esperó otro minuto.

-"Los hombre lobos tiene súper oído.  
Así que íbamos por Kate. Kate Argent como sabes incendió la mansión Hale y bueno... "Stiles bajo la mirada entristecido. 

-"Derek aun se culpa a sí mismo por aquello, así que no me gusta mencionarlo delante de él.                                                                      Kate llego a la ciudad y empezó a darle caza a Derek, y más tarde a Scott. Alison durante la relación se metió en problemas con Chris y este la envió junto con Kate fuera.              Fue entonces cuando Lydia fue mordida por Peter. La gran confrontación sucedió en la mansión Hale. Todos acorralamos a Peter allí. Alison y Kate se colaron de nuevo a través del bosque para matarle, pero él capturó a Kate y la asesinó.                    Entonces yo le prendí fuego con la ayuda de Alison, lo que fue muy guay. Pero él no se moría y Derek tuvo que matarlo, haciéndose el Alfa". Acabó Stiles con un suspiro.

-"Esta es la primera parte".

El Sheriff se apoyó en la mesa, con la cabeza entre la manos.

-"Iba a decir que es de locos, pero tiene sentido. ¿Cómo encajas tú en todos esto? Aparte de por asociación con Scott".

-"¿Además de el hecho de ser increíble?" Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. John arqueó una ceja.

-"Bueno, parece que a los hombres lobos no les gusta demasiado usar su cerebro.            A ninguno de ellos. Así que yo les proveo de una muy necesitada estrategia e investigación acerca del monstruo de la semana". 

-"¿Monstruo de la semana?¿ Con qué frecuencia pasa esto?" Preguntó el Sheriff con una mirada de incredulidad.

-"Bastante a menudo. Beacon Hills es verdaderamente un faro para lo sobrenatural".

John le hizo señas a Stiles para que continuara y entonces Derek regresó. 

Entró en la casa con dos grandes bolsas, que Stiles tomó agradecido. Sacó cuatro cajas de comida. Le pasó a Derek la caja llena de huevos revueltos con queso (Los cuales sabía que a Derek le encantaban), le pasó a su padre tortitas y abrió los gofres para sí mismo. Dio un grito de alegría y los empapó con sirope.

-"Vale, segunda parte. Derek es ahora el gran Alfa Feroz. Él convirtió a Jackson en el idiota que es." 

Un gruñido bajo salió de Derek. Stiles solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No hagas como que no fue una decisión terrible. Toda la segunda parte prueba que Jackson nunca debió ser un hombre lobo. Te avisé de su falta de cerebro.                              Él también mordió a Isaac, pero apoyo totalmente esa decisión.                                    A lo que íbamos, ¿Recuerdas que alguien comenzó a asesinar gente? ¿Empezando por el padre de Isaac primero y todo lo demás? Fue cuando Gerard llegó a la ciudad".

John notó la manera en la que su hijo apenas dijo el nombre de ese hombre.

-"Gerard es el padre de Chris y Kate Argent. Él es importante para seguir el hilo de la historia más adelante.                                Derek y Scott formaron una alianza temporal para luchar contra la amenaza sobrenatural, por lo que yo también me impliqué en ella. Atamos a Derek para que no mordiera a más gente, pero de nuevo la falta de cerebro. Erica Reyes."

John alzó las cejas sorprendido. Stiles simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Y Boyd. ¿Recuerdas el juego de Lacrosse en el que se suponía iba a jugar? Bueno, tuve que salvar a Derek del Kánima, que por cierto era la amenaza. Tras eso él hizo que Erica me arrastrara e intentó darme la Alfa-charla. Apareció el Kánima, lo paralizó y yo mantuve su patético culo a flote en la piscina durante dos horas."

-"Yo no te dí la Alfa-charla." Dijo Derek entre dientes.

-"Oh sí, lo hiciste! Señor Voy-a-arrancarte-la-garganta-con-mis-dientes." Dijo Stiles en represalia. John se quedó boquiabierto de nuevo.

-"No te preocupes. No lo hará. Ni tampoco lo habría hecho antes. A lo que íbamos, supimos que el Kánima era Jackson, y lo intentamos capturar en la fiesta al aire libre. Ahí es donde entro yo.                              Deaton, el Yoda místico de Scott y ahora mío, me dijo que tengo una _Chispa_. Esto me permite manipular ceniza de montaña, además de otras cosas... Aunque esto falló, porque la madre de Alison trató de matar a Scott y Derek tuvo que salvarlo. Pero mordió a Victoria Argent en el proceso y esta acabó suicidándose.                                                Todos fuimos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lydia, donde ella nos envenenó y trajo el _Feliz día de Resucitemos a Peter._                       Gerard y Alison aparecieron para matar a Derek y al Kánima. El abuelo Argent asesinó a Matt apoderándose del Kánima y chantajeando a Scott para que le ayudase.      Llegó el partido de Lacrosse; Boyd y Erica fueron capturado por los Argent y uh...Gerard me secuestró."

Stiles se detuvo para coger una bocanada de aire.

-"Come, contaré el resto." Dijo Derek.

Los hombros de Stiles se relajaron de alivio y él se concentró en sus gofres.

-"Jackson no murió en el campo de juego y Alison me culpó de todo. Después Gerard dejó ir a Stiles."

-"Si, gracias por intentar encontrarme por cierto." Dijo Stiles entrecerrando los ojos. 

-"Sabes muy bien que a Scott se le olvidó mencionar que aparentemente habías desaparecido." Gruñó Derek.

John pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros. Vio que Derek se preocupaba por su hijo ya antes de ser secuestrado y que había estado muy cerca de matar a Scott por esto.

-"Jackson se envolvió en un capullo de sustancia pegajosa y comenzó la trasformación a Kánima Alfa.                    Lydia llegó con Stiles porque aparentemente confía en él y le pidió ayuda para ver el cuerpo de Jackson. Obviamente él se negó. Peter y yo nos encontramos con Scott y Isaac en el almacén donde habíamos llevado a Jackson.                                                    Gerard apareció y comenzó la batalla. Él iba ganando, pero nos dijo que detendria todo si era mordido.                                                    Scott me obligó a morderlo, lo que casi le mata porque Scott tenía un plan desde hacia tiempo y había cambiado la medicación de Gerard por ceniza de montaña rellenando sus cápsulas.                                            Creímos que estaba muerto, pero no encontramos el cuerpo.                          Entonces Stiles salvó el día. Estrelló el jeep a través de la pared con Lydia dentro. Ella hizo esa cosa del amor verdadero y Jackson se transformó en un lobo normal. Y esto nos lleva al final de nuestra trágica historia."

John simplemente se veía derrotado.

-"Esto tiene mucho más sentido. Maldita sea. Ya veo por qué mentías, pero definitivamente no estoy nada contento al respecto. Hombres lobos. En mi casa. Cocinando. Oh dios mío".

Stiles acabó sus gofres y tomó la última caja de comida. La abrió encontrando otro montón de gofres que empezó a oler. 

John observó comer a su hijo. Pensó acerca de las dos pasadas semanas. Ya no le veía las costillas a su hijo marcándose a través de la camiseta y su sarcasmo junto con su risa habían vuelto.

John se encontró a Derek mirando intensamente a Stiles .

\- "No lo apruebo, pero sé que no seré capaz de detenerte. Ahora volvamos a eso de la Chispa".

-"Bueno era una _Chispa_ , pero Deaton dijo que ahora es un _Infierno_. Paso cuando Gerard me...uh capturó. Fue como liberar algo que tuviese enjaulado. Casi como la magia que hice hoy." dijo Stiles entre bocados.

El Sheriff levantó una ceja de manera escéptica.

-"Hombres lobos vale, pero magia..."

-"Creó un huracán en su habitación." dijo Derek.

-"Si, fue un asco". Dijo Stiles gruñón. -"Pero mira esto."

Stiles levantó su mano frente a él y cerró los ojos. Casi inmediatamente John pudo sentir una brisa que aumentó rápidamente, convirtiéndose en un fuerte viento que se levantó a través de la habitación, lanzando cosas hacia la pared.

John miró a Derek, pero él se veía tan entero. Derek extendió la mano y sujetó el hombro de Stiles. Él abrió los ojos y el viento murió. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Ups, solo quería una pequeña brisa."

-"Esta vez lo limpias tú." Gruñó Derek.

Stiles sonrió y cerró los ojos de nuevo. Levantó su mano con un gesto y la mayoría de cosas volvieron a su sitio.

-"Deaton me dio ese tocho de libro y me dijo que practicara y así podría controlarlo." Sonrió Stiles.

-"Ya veo. Bien, esto está genial. Voy asimilando poco a poco la información; dame un día o dos para procesarla y tendremos algo más que una charla paternal."

Stiles sonrió a su padre con ganas.  
La cabeza de Derek se giró en dirección a la puerta.

-"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Stiles.

-"¿Lydia?" Dijo Derek con una mirada de confusión.

-"Y Jackson."

Stiles fue a la entrada para dejarlos entrar.

-"Y entonces los hombres lobos ¿qué pueden hacer exactamente?"

-"Tenemos mejorado el oído, el olfato y la agilidad. Algunos hombres lobos pueden transformarse en lobos completos." Respondió Derek.

Stiles apareció en la puerta.

-"Esto, Lydia está aquí." Dijo Stiles incómodo.

-"¿Derek?" Dijo Lydia arqueando la ceja interrogativamente. Él asintió con la cabeza. Ella le miro de arriba abajo tomando nota de sus pies descalzos y el pantalón del pijama de franela.

-"¿Y yo qué soy, invisible?" Resopló Jackson.

-"Bueno, puedo soñar. He establecido un mes de odio por haber intentado matarme."  
Derek resopló.

-"No me dijiste que Derek estaba aquí." Dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia Jackson.

-"No pensé que fuera importante." Lydia solo se acomodó el cabello.

-"Así pues, de qué estabais hablando chicos." Preguntó ella.

-"De como Jackson intentó matar a mi hijo." Dijo el Sheriff.

Lydia y Jackson dieron un bote. No se habían percatado de que estaba ahí.

-"¿Estás teniendo problemas de oído Jackson? Parece como si os sorprendieseis a cada minuto." Dijo Stiles.

Lydia y Derek pillaron su tono malicioso. Jackson de repente dio un salto placando a Lydia. Ella gritó y le golpeó en el brazo.

-"¡Jackson!"

-"¡Tu corazón, no lo oigo!" Gritó.

Con lo ojos abiertos de par en par y Derek pudiendo oler oleadas de miedo provenientes de él. Lydia sonrió y se volvió hacia Stiles.

-"Está bien, ya le has torturado y ahora deberías decirme como haces eso." Dijo ella. 

Jackson miró hacia Stiles que estaba sonriendo.

Dejó salir un suspiro y Jackson fue capaz de oír de nuevo el latido de Lydia.

-"Deaton va a estar feliz. Eliminar el sonido de los latidos de un corazón está al final del libro." Dijo Derek mientras John se reía.

-"Bien, Stiles no llegó muy lejos con la venganza pero buen trabajo. Sin huracán esta vez. En fin, ya va siendo hora de que me vaya a dormir. Trabajo el turno de noche, así que pasarlo bien. Gracias por el desayuno Derek."

El Sheriff le dirigió una sonrisa a Lydia y subió las escaleras.

-"Entonces, ¿tu padre lo sabe?"

-"Pilló a Derek intentando asustar al gato." Dijo Stiles inexpresivo. Lydia levo una ceja.

-"No estoy bromeando." 

Dicho gato saltó al hombro de Stiles. Derek le gruñó, pero él simplemente se acomodó tumbándose.

-"Vaya, al gran y poderoso Alfa no le gustan los gatos." Dijo Lydia.

-" ¿Y qué es lo que estáis haciendo aquí chicos?" Preguntó Stiles, intentando aparentar indiferencia. Lydia sin embargo vio su tensión.

-"Acabamos de venir de vacaciones. Paramos en casa de Scott para veros a todos pero él dijo que estaba ' _manteniéndose a distancia de todo el mundo',_  aparentemente con el propósito de ser mejor amigo y persona."

Derek resopló y Lydia le echó una mirada.

-"Sip, Scott desapareció tras lo de Jackson."

-"¿Y todos los demás?

-"Erica ha venido unas cuantas veces. Boyd vino una vez con ella. Y parece ser que Isaac está viviendo con Scott." Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-"Y al parecer vosotros estabais de vacaciones ."

-"Derek ¿Dónde has estado tú todo este tiempo? ¿Y nuestro tío favorito Peter?"

-"Yo he estado aquí y mantengo la esperanza de que Peter esté por ahí, en alguna cuneta." Contestó Derek.

-"¿Has estado aquí? ¿Cómo viviendo en casa de los Stilinski?"

-"Si." Dijo Derek encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

-"Por motivos. ¿A qué viene vuestra súbita necesidad de vernos?" Preguntó Stiles. Derek le echó una mirada de soslayo.

-"Bueno, supongo que ahora que Jackson es un hombre lobo y vivimos en Beacon Hills, Derek es su Alfa. Y yo soy parte de todo esto por asociación, como Stiles.-"

-"Stiles pertenece a la manada. No por asociación."

-"Pensaba que solo pertenecían por derecho los lobos" Dijo Lydia. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a Stiles sabiendo perfectamente que él estaba por encima de ellos.

-"No. Cualquier ser puede pertenecer a la manada si el Alfa lo acepta. Sobre todo los sobrenaturales." Le explicó Derek.                    -"Tú tienes potencial para ser de la manada por ti misma, no sólo como pareja de Jackson, sino porque Stiles también confía en ti."

-" Stiles es humano, ¿No?"

-"Algo así. Creo que Deaton me quería clasificar como Druida, pero no pudo porque eso es más bien una cosa de nacimiento."    La boca de Lydia se abrió ligeramente. Incluso a Jackson se le vio interesado.            -"Pero continúa."

-"Así que Stiles pertenece a la manada y nosotros también podríamos. Sé que Jackson lo necesita y yo... bueno, no estoy segura de si realmente podría continuar siendo amiga de Alison después de lo que pasó. ¿Nos acogerías?"

Stiles elevó la ceja y se volvió a mirar a Derek. Sus ojos se encontraron y Lydia pudo observar la silenciosa conversación.  
Ellos estaban juntos desde hacía varias semanas, aparentemente las 24 horas al día, y Lydia podía ver su relación.

No había duda de que ellos estaban totalmente colados el uno por el otro. Lo podía ver claramente, pero ninguno de ellos estaba en posición aún de admitirlo.

-"Vale." Gruñó Derek, volviéndose hacia Jackson.

-"¿Este es el momento en el que me enseñas el saludo secreto? " Preguntó él con sorna.

-"Nop, nos saltamos eso. Pasamos aunque dejaste de intentar asesinar a todo el mundo." Gruñó Derek. Jackson tuvo la delicadez de parecer avergonzado.

-"Entonces, como desde ahora somos de la manada, vamos a unirnos a vosotros y a hacer lo que sea que estuvierais haciendo hoy."

Stiles alzo las cejas sorprendido y comenzó a reír.

-"Lo vas a odiar." Lydia vio el cambio mientras asentía.

-"Ya veremos."

El timbre sonó antes de que Stiles pudiera contestar. Miró a Derek.

-"Melissa." Stiles señaló con la cabeza hacia las escaleras.

-"Vale, vamos arriba." Derek hizo señas a Lydia y Jackson para que le siguieran subiendo las escaleras.

Lydia caminó lentamente y miró a Stiles dirigirse a la puerta. Siguió a Derek hacia la habitación de Stiles planeando algo.            Ella era Lydia Martin y le estaban ocultando algo. Esa fue su prerrogativa para saber lo que era.

-"¿Dónde está el baño?" Le preguntó a Derek.

-"Por el pasillo a la izquierda." Dijo Derek, concentrándose en otra cosa.

Lydia cerró la puerta y se deslizó de vuelta por las escaleras. 

Cuando vio a Stiles dejó escapar un jadeo de horror.                                                              Lydia vio la puerta abrirse, pero no entendió que había pasado. Ni oyó al enfurecido hombre lobo dirigirse a ella en barrena.    Derek la bloqueó tirándola al suelo.

-"Santo cielo Derek. Deja que se levante." Gritó Stiles tirando de su brazo.

Jackson corrió escaleras abajo tras Derek, pero se quedó parado ante la visión de Stiles descamisado. 

Ya no estaban tan negros, pero sus hematomas aun eran de un violento tono amarillo verdoso. 

Fue al ir a apartar a Derek de Lydia cuando Jackson vio su espalda.

La mayoría de las heridas ya habían formado costra, pero el corte de su hombro aun estaba abierto hasta el hueso.

Derek soltó a Lydia, pero permaneció transformado, gruñendo por si intentaba moverse para acercarse a Stiles.

-"Oh Dios mío." Susurró Jackson.

Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia él. Stiles pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos, y comenzó a darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

"¿Te lo hice yo?" Comenzó a decir.

-"No." Stiles contestó negando con la cabeza.

-"¿Cuándo?" Preguntó Lydia. Su voz tenía un tono que Stiles nunca había oído antes.

-"Hace tres semanas." Gruñó Derek.

-"Dejemos las repuestas para luego. Tengo que poner el vendaje." Melissa no le avisó antes de aplicarle un ungüento frio sobre el hombro a Stiles. Su respiración se alteró y Derek se dio la vuelta.

-"Der-" Melissa presionó su hombro y otro jadeo escapó de sus labios.

-"Ser el gran Alfa Feroz ahora mismo no es la respuesta." 

Derek se trasformó de vuelta con una mueca de enfado aún en su cara. Se acercó y agarró el brazo de Stiles. Sus venas se volvieron negras mientras absorbía su dolor. Stiles cerró los ojos y suspiró de satisfacción. 

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la sesación.

-"¡Tú!" Dijo incrédulo Stiles. -"¡Tú has estado quitándome el dolor!"

Derek bajó la cabeza.

-"Vale. Estás usando la cosa esa purpura ¿verdad?" Stiles asintió.                                      -"Entonces he acabado aquí." Melissa besó a Stiles en la mejilla y comenzó a irse, pero no sin antes hacerle un guiño de complicidad a Lydia.

Stiles se cruzó de brazos.

-"¿Por qué diablos has estado quitándome el dolor sin mi conocimiento?"

-"Porque sé que tú no me habrías dejado hacerlo por las buenas." Contestó Derek, cabizbajo. Stiles puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Derek, es aquí donde esto de la confianza entra en juego. Ahora que lo sé puedo decirte exactamente cuándo puedes empezar a absorber el dolor. Que dicho sea de paso es una bendición, idiota. Pero vas a tener que trabajar el arte de la conversación porque yo hubiera estado de acuerdo con ello."

Derek alzó la vista y se encontró con Stiles cruzado de brazos y una mirada enfadada. Miró a Lydia y a Jackson, quienes tenían silenciosas lágrimas en sus ojos, aunque Jackson hizo su mejor esfuerzo alzando la cabeza y tratando de esconderlas.

-"Supongo que es el momento para un rato en manada."

Stiles tomó la mano de Lydia y fueron subiendo las escaleras. Se puso cómodó en el medio de la cama y Derek tomo su lugar a la izquierda.

Lydia alzó una ceja de manera interrogante.

-"¿Esto es lo que hacéis? ¿Nada de Bolos ni minigolf?" Preguntó.

-"He dejado la casa una vez en las tres semanas que han pasado. Y sólo porque tuve que ir a por medicamentos." Respondió Stiles. Con lo que Lydia se sacudió los zapatos y se dejó caer a la derecha de Stiles. Jackson simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y los siguió.

Stiles tenía una cama bastante grande, así que no fue mucho problema que los cuatro cupieran en ella. Y aunque Lydia casi estaba sentada en el regazo de Stiles, no importaba.

Stiles le quitó el mando a Derek tan pronto como se lo vio.

-"De ninguna manera tío. Se acabo la  _Jungla_   _de_   _Cristal."_  Derek tan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Es porque te crees Bruce Willis?" Le preguntó Lydia fingiendo inocencia. Derek Gruñó y Stiles rió.

Le pasó el mando a Lydia y ella fue pasando la lista de películas. Lo dejó cuando llego al primer capítulo de La Agente Carter.

Stiles se quedó alucinado. Alzó una ceja mirando en su dirección.

-"¿Qué? ella patea culos y está estupenda mientras lo hace." Stiles se rió.

A medio capitulo un ligero golpe sonó en la ventana. Derek suspiró, pero fue a abrirla. Erica entró dentro, Boyd tras ella.

-"Ey chicos" Dijo Erica.

-"A partir de ahora, todo tenéis que usar la puerta de entrada." Dijo Stiles.                           -"Nueva norma de papá." Erica le miró.

\- "Se lo contaste todo."

-"¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué?"

-"Sin querer encontró a Derek transformado en hombre lobo."

-"¿Comó?"

Stiles se rió entre dientes.

-"Estaba peleándose con el gato."

Erica y Boyd se rieron. Derek tomó asiento con un resoplido.

-" ¿Os queréis unir a nosotros? Lydia y Jackson decidieron que debíamos tener un imprevisto día para unir lazos en la manada." Explicó Stiles.

-"!Claro que nos unimos¡ Somos parte de la manada después de todo." 

Erica subió por encima de Derek y se acurrucó en el regazo de Stiles. Boyd se tumbó a los pies de las cama.

Se pasaron el día entero riendo y viendo la primera temporada. Derek pidió pizza a las seis y al menos cada uno se comió una. Después se quedaron dormidos.

Stiles fue el primero en dejarse ir. Erica se sentó cuando lo hizo y miró a Derek.

-"¿Cómo lo está llevando?"

-"Mejor. Su espalda está sanado y los hematomas comienzan a desaparecer, pero el hueso aún se puede ver."

Mientras lo decía Derek se agachó y deslizó su mano contra la de Stiles, tan solo para comenzar a tomar su dolor.

A Erica se le iluminaron los ojos y empezó a hacer lo mismo. Pronto Boyd y Jackson lo hicieron también.

-"No toméis demasiado. Podría mataros."

Lydia miró con fascinación como Stiles se enroscaba sobre Derek. Una leve sonrisa adornó los labios de Derek cuando Stiles puso un brazo sobre el pecho del lobo. Ella se rió bajito mientras los ojos de Derek se estrecharon mirándola.

-"Tan solo bésalo ya Derek. Es doloroso verte anhelándolo." Jackson sonrió. Derek soltó un gruñido amenazador.

-"No le escuches. Pienso que seriáis perfectos. El prácticamente ya es mamá Alfa." Dijo Erica suavemente.

-"Esta conversación se ha acabado antes de comenzar." Gruñó Derek.

Erica suspiró, pero se colocó sobre Stiles de nuevo. Lydia se deslizó aun más cerca colocando su brazo sobre Erica y Stiles. Jackson se acomodó y se acurrucó detrás de Lydia, pero asegurándose estar mano con mano sobre Stiles.

Derek sintió los lazos de la manada estrechándose. Los había sentido esa mañana, pero ahora brillaban. 

Stiles había reunido a la manada.

Cuando el Sheriff abrió la puerta de la habitación de Stiles se quedo atónito, por no decir otra cosa, pero Derek se levantó y lo siguió a la cocina. Le explicó que eso era una cosa de la manada. Ellos buscaban en la unión la parte física, no sólo la emocional.

Stiles los había unido a todos, así que ellos tenían el instinto de protegerlo a él.

-"¿Más que al Alfa?" Preguntó John.

-"No. Ellos lo ven más bien como mi segundo al mando. También tienen en cuenta el hecho de que Stiles está normalmente a cargo de la mayoría de cosas, así que muchas veces van a buscar su opinión."

Derek se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-"¿Así que mi hijo es como el equivalente al Alfa? Derek se atragantó con el café.

-"No, sin duda no lo es, Señor. Él es como el segundo en el mando."

-"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

-"El equivalente al Alfa es la pareja del Alfa. Supongo que no son oficialmente Alfas pero la manada los protegerá y obedecerás como si lo fueran. El equivalente está vinculado con el Alfa y posee un montón de er... beneficios. Si el Alfa cayera y no hubiese ninguna pareja Alfa, el segundo puede tomar el mando."

John asintió, pero sobretodo notó el sonrojo en el cuello de Derek.

-"Así pues ¿se quedaran por aquí un rato? "

-"Lo más probable."

John asintió de nuevo.

-"Bueno, ya que hemos acabado con este tema,  creo que nuestra próxima tarea es conseguir que salga fuera de casa."

Derek rió.

-"Lydia ya ha comenzado a trabajar en ello." 

John asintió y se dispuso para irse al trabajo.  
Cuando Derek volvió a la habitación se encontró despierto a Stiles.

-"¿Papá se fue a trabajar?" Preguntó adormilado mientras Derek volvía a estirarse en la cama.

-"Si, y he sido informado que mi nueva tarea es hacer que salgas de casa." Stiles rio flojito.

-"Ya te dije que no tiene intención de dejarte marchar."

Derek sonrió y Stiles enterró la cara en el cuello de Derek. Derek tomó una respiración profunda e inhaló el aroma de canela de Stiles, pero no era solo canela. Derek pudo oler un rastro de bosque, musk profundo escondido tras la canela, mezclándose juntos, siendo apasionantes. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta que el musk era su propia esencia, mezclada con Stiles.

-"La verdad es que no me importa." Dijo con aire atontado.

-"A mí tampoco." Murmuró Stiles, cogiéndole sueño de nuevo. 

El corazón de Derek dio un vuelco y su estómago se encogió. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que Erica y Jackson estaban en lo cierto y por supuesto Lydia. Ella se lo imaginó la primera.

Estaba completamente enamorado de Stiles.

El siguiente mes pasó igual que ese, excepto por la manada que normalmente pasaban allí cuatro o cinco noches a la semana.

Cuando se quedaban durante más de un día, Lydia se ponía a ello, olfateando el lugar como un sabueso tras su presa.                Cada vez que ella llegaba y no había cambiado nada, más se frustraba.

Consiguieron sacar a Stiles de casa unas pocas veces durante la semana y Derek comenzó los entrenamientos nocturnos de la manada. Incluso Isaac apareció para ello.

Melissa pasó a curar los hematomas y las costillas. Las marcas de látigo de su espalda fueron curando bien también, incluso la herida del hombro. Ya no se veía el hueso y había comenzado a cicatrizar.

Las cosas habían ido volviendo a la normalidad, bueno no a la normalidad, pero si mejorando.

  
Fue entonces cuando Scott apareció.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**CAPITULO CINCO**

  
PRESENTE

  
-"Soy tu segundo al mando." Dijo en voz baja Stiles.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque confío en ti Stiles. Cuidas de la manada. Ellos también confían en ti." Dijo Derek.                                                                      -"También podrías ser el Alfa. De todos modos ellos te escuchan más a ti." Dijo con una sonrisa. Stiles tan solo puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Maldita sea, no quiero deberle a Lydia veinte pavos. Pero ¿por qué me enseñas esto hoy?"

Stiles se levantó de la silla parándose junto a Derek. Derek miró a sus pies tomando aire profundamente.

-"Bueno, quería hablarte de algo."

Stiles inclinó la cabeza confuso. Se negaba a creer que Derek quisiera hablar de tener algo parecido a una relación.

Derek tenía una lucha interna consigo mismo. No era capaz de decirlo, así que simplemente lo hizo. Antes de que Stiles pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, Derek le cogió de la cintura y unió sus labios a los de él.

Stiles estaba sorpendido, pero enseguida reaccionó y se implicó en el beso.

Besar a Stiles fue todo lo que había imaginado y más. Se separó de él solo cuando necesitó recuperar el aliento encontrando que Stiles tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

No lo pudo evitar y sonrió en respuesta.

-"Sabes, creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso de verte sonreír." Le dijo Stiles sin aliento. Derek se rió.

Stiles apoyó la frente en el pecho de Derek.

-"Tendremos que hablar de esto en algún momento."

-"Me gustas Stiles. Desde hace tiempo. No sabía cómo decírtelo." Dijo Derek gruñón.

-"Debería decir que yendo directo al grano porque yo me siento igual."

-"¿Qué pasa con aquel chico?" Le preguntó Derek. 

Stiles pudo sentir la tensión, esperando a que contestara.

-"Un triste intento de distracción. Lydia y Erica se encargaron suficientemente bien de ello."

-"Entonces ¿estarías dispuesto a considerar un cambio de habitación?" Derek preguntó titubeante. Se preguntaba si no sería demasiado pronto.

-"Oh, definitivamente. Pero primero..." Stiles se giró para coger su móvil.

S: Enhorabuena

L: ¡SI!

Derek arqueó una ceja.

-"¿Quiero saber de qué va?"

-"Nah, pero definitivamente debemos irnos a la estación de trenes. Isaac siempre aparece pronto." 

Stiles tomo de la mano a Derek llevándoselo de la casa. Derek sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que dejaría a Stiles llevarle donde quisiera.

-"¡Oh Dios mío, espera!¿Esto significa que he conseguido algo así como un ascenso?" Preguntó Stiles excitado. Derek bajo la vista mirándose a los pies.

-¡Um...bueno, mi lobo como que ya te ha reconocido como mi compañero y es por eso que hacen lo que les mandes."

-"Compañeros. ¿Tiene los lobos compañeros específicos?" Stiles preguntó esperanzado.    -"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" Le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro a Derek.

-"Porque vas a preguntarme sobre cada cosa que diga."

-"Estas en lo cierto, lo voy a hacer." Stiles se sentó en el asiento del copiloto del Camaro y esperó a que Derek arrancara.

-"Es agradable saber que tu lobo se dio cuenta de lo bueno que estoy, incluso si fue antes que los demás."

Derek puso los ojos en blanco y gruñó.

\- No seas un lobo amargado. ¿Así que esto me hace mitad alfa?"

-"No, aún no es realmente oficial. Habrá cosas acerca de las que tendremos hablar." Dijo en voz baja Derek.

-"Vale." Dijo con una sonrisa Stiles.

 

Stiles tenía razón, Isaac había llegado pronto, pero no estaba solo.

-"¿Scott?"

-"¡Ey! Isaac me dijo que vosotros estabais entrenando y me preguntaba si os importaría que me uniera." Dijo rápidamente sin apenas respirar.

Derek se cruzó de brazos y gruñó suavemente.

-"Lobo amargado." Dijo Stiles. El gruñido se detuvo. -"Es decisión de los Alfas."

-"Si, lo es." Dijo Derek. Stiles pudo sentir la ceja elevándose.

-"Espero que hayas estado entrenando." Le dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. Isaac se rió y Scott sonrió.

Fue entonces cuando el proyectil golpeó a Stiles. Cayó con un chillido. Pudo oír los sonidos de risas, pero no pudo ver nada a través del velo de cabello rubio.

-"¡Erica! ¿Era realmente necesario?"

-"Oh, definitivamente  _'Alfa'."_  Dijo Erica mientras se acurrucaba acariciando con la nariz el cuello de Stiles.

-"¿Alfa?" Preguntó Scott confuso.

-"Eso no es ni de lejos oficial. A ningún nivel." Dijo Stiles levantando una mano.                      -"Ahora ¿podrías salir de encima mío?" Erica se quitó de encima y tiró de él hacia arriba.

-"Por favor Stiles. Todos te reconocemos como Alfa desde hace un mes."

-"Interesante..." Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.  
-"Pero ahora ¡a entrenar a los lobos! ¿Vamos Lydia?" Se giró hacia ella encontrándola ya preparada en su mesa de explosivos.

-"Veo que habéis estado muy ocupados chicos. Viviendo con Stiles, entrenando y por lo que se ve ¿Stiles se ha convertido en un Alfa?" dijo Scott dándole un débil puñetazo a Stiles en el brazo (débil para un hombre lobo). Pero antes de que Scott pudiera apartarse, Stiles le agarró del brazo lanzándolo con una llave de judo.              Derek estuvo junto Stiles en menos de un segundo, apartándole de Scott.

-"Y... Stiles puede tumbar hombres lobos..." Dijo débilmente desde el suelo.

-"Mierda Scott, lo siento. Reflejos."

-"¿Reflejos para hacer caer de culo a un hombre lobo? " Dijo Scott, sentado aun en el suelo, atónito.

-"Stiles es el único que puede con Derek, bueno si no contamos los cócteles Molotov de Lydia." Dijo Erica.

Stiles miró a su alrededor encontrando a todos los hombres lobos en posición defensiva rodeándole.

-"Caray chicos, calmaros. Que sólo es Scott."

-"Cómo hemos llegado a esto.                    Idiota, nuestros lobos necesitan protegerte a toda costa." Explicó Jackson.

-"Vale, en vista de esta extrañamente esclarecedora anotación por parte de Jackson, ¿podemos por favor, simplemente, continuar con el entrenamiento?" Preguntó Stiles, pero Derek aun podía oír y sentir el corazón de Stiles latiendo más rápido de lo normal, aunque no iba a decirle nada.

-"Como este es mi primer entrenamiento ¿Puedo pedir no ser el primero?" Preguntó tímidamente Scott. 

Se sentía fuera de lugar allí. Había estado intentando ser mejor persona y ahora se daba cuenta que había dejado ir las cosas demasiado lejos.  
Stiles había seguido sin él. Erica y Lydia eran las personas a las que ahora les contaba todo. Y al parecer él y Derek estaban algo así como ¿juntos?, así que ahora era ¿uno de los Alfa de la manada? No estaba muy seguro de cómo funcionaba esto, pero Derek definitivamente parecía cuidar a Stiles.

-"Bien. Erica ataca a Lydia." Derek dijo bruscamente.

La manada se distribuyó por los lados de la estación, y Scott notó que Derek se mantuvo dentro del espacio personal de Stiles todo el tiempo.

El entrenamiento pasó rápido durante las siguientes tres horas. Scott acabó con su culo en el suelo, más veces de las que sería justo, por el ataque de todos los lobos que por los de Derek.

Él sabía que serian agresivos, pero Lydia probablemente le habría lanzado cócteles molotov si Stiles no lo hubiese evitado.  
Stiles no luchó contra ninguno hasta el final, cuando le dijo a Derek que tuviera cuidado con él en el último ataque.                          Scott estuvo de acuerdo. El patoso, vapuleado y sarcástico chico no estaba por ninguna parte. Armado sólo con su bate al principio asustó a Scott, hasta que una luz comenzó a aparecer alrededor del bate. La lucha parecía estar casi perfectamente igualada, hasta que Stiles giró lo suficientemente rápido para golpear con fuerza con su bate a Derek por debajo de las piernas. Derek se vino abajo por el rayo de electricidad que le golpeó.

-"Y un hombre lobo cae." Dijo Stiles sonriendo de medio lado.

Derek se levantó con un gemido. Stiles se rió cuando vio el pelo de punta de Derek.

-"¿Cómo te sientes Lobo amargado?"

-"Como si me hubiesen electrocutado." Gruñó Derek.

-"Está bien. Bueno en dosis pequeñas. Ahora... ¡Todo el mundo devuelta a mi casa! Papá dijo que pediría Chino."

Stiles ayudó a Derek a ponerse en pie, pero no soltó su mano. Derek se balanceó durante un segundo.

-"¡Oh! Y ahora voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad de oro para conducir el Camaro." Le quitó las llaves del bolsillo a Derek y lo llevó hasta la puerta del coche. 

La manada fue saliendo de la estación metiéndose en sus respectivos vehículos.

-"Así que Scott está de vuelta." Preguntó Derek, cuando estuvo seguro de que la manada estaba fuera del alcance de escucha.

-"Sip" Dijo Stiles con un suspiro.

-"¿Quieres hablar de ello?"

-"Derek Hale preguntándome si quiero hablar de ello. Te juro que no acaba el día sin sorpresas."

-"Stiles, tú eres distinto de cualquier otro. Ahora mismo me gustaría hablar contigo acerca de estas cosas." Le dijo Derek.

-"Vale vale, en ese caso... no lo sé. No había oído habar de él en meses y ahora de repente quiere volver. Es desconcertante. No sé cómo debería tomármelo." 

Stiles estaba extrañamente serio. No había hecho ni una sola broma y Derek sabía que su pareja tenía sentimientos encontrados. Podía sentirlo con facilidad.

-"Pienso que necesitas relajarte y dejar a la manada que te proteja de las cosas que estén por pasar. Te protegeremos. Yo te protegeré." Stiles le miró algo escéptico.

-"Creo que me gusta esta nueva y comunicativa relación Derek." Dijo con una sonrisa. -"Lo que quiero decir es... ya sabes, si es que estamos en una relación. No es que estuviese dando por hecho que nosotros... pe-"

-"Stiles, cállate" Le interrumpió Derek.

-"Y el viejo Derek ha vuelto." Se mofó Stiles.    -"Definitivamente prefiero una relación, si dependiese de mi."

-"Es una relación."

Stiles se dirigió al supermercado.

-"Espera aquí, ahora vuelvo." Le sonrió mientras se marchaba a por comida, pero estuvo de vuelta enseguida.

  
Mientras, en la casa Stilinski.

  
-"¿Dónde están Derek y Stiles?" Preguntó el Sheriff, mientras la manada iba entrando en la cocina.

Erica sonrió.  
-"Sin duda papá y mamá estarán teniendo un momento."

-"Tiene muchos de esos." Dijo el Sheriff. 

Todos le miraron sorprendidos.

-"Chicos, si vosotros pensáis que no lo había notado deberíais recordad que soy el Sheriff y que estaba presente las dos primeras semanas. Ya era evidente incluso entonces."

Oyeron abrirse la puerta.

-"Más vale que aún haya pollo con almendras." Dijo Stiles desde fuera.

Lydia simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.  
Stiles cogió platos del armario y cada uno le hincó el diente a su comida.

-"Estoy confuso. ¿Qué quiere decir desde el principio?" Preguntó Scott, con la boca llena de comida.  
El Sheriff se dejó caer hacia atrás en su silla.

-"Bueno Scott, me alegra que lo preguntes." Dijo con una sarcástica sonrisa.

A Scott nunca le había dado miedo el Sheriff. Era como una figura paterna para él, pero en ese momento podría jurar que estaba a punto de morir.

-"Déjale papá." Dijo Stiles sobre su pollo con almendras. John se encogió de hombros con expresión inocente. Stiles miró a Derek.

-"Estoy de acuerdo con el Sheriff en esto." Le dijo.

-"Por supuestos que lo estas." Dijo en voz baja Stiles.

Scott estaba confuso.

-"Espera ¿Qué he hecho?" Preguntó Scott.

-"¿Lo quieres saber ahora o después de postre?" Se burló Erica en respuesta.

-"Chicos, Dejadlo." Se quejó Isaac.            Había estado observando cómo iba la conversación, pero ya era hora de pararlos.

-"NO." Espetó Jackson. 

Scott estaba totalmente sorprendido. Jackson nunca salía en defensa de nadie y menos de Stiles.

-"Desde luego que no. Solo déjanos seguir con nuestras vidas." Resopló Lydia.

-"¡Ya vale, es suficiente!" Gritó Stiles.

Todos los lobos agacharon la cabeza. Incluso Derek inclinó la suya.

-"Stiles..." Comenzó a decir John.

-"Si es algo sobre lo que hacer con Scott, entonces no quiero oírlo." Contrarrestó Stiles.

-"Tus ojos han brillado rojos." murmuró Lydia sin aliento.

Stiles abrió y cerró la boca varias veces.

-"Te la has cargado." Susurró Jackson.

Stiles miró a Derek , quien se encogió de hombros.

-"Te dije que ellos te veían como un Alfa. Es solo que ahora ha empezado a surgir efecto en ti también al igual que en ellos."

-"Para ahí, ¿una manada que tiene dos Alfas?" Preguntó John.

De lo que sabía por Stiles, las manadas solo tenían un Alfa. Stiles miraba a cualquier lado menos a su padre.

-"Mamá y papá al final sacaron la cabeza del agujero." Facilitó Lydia. 

Stiles la miró aturdido.

-"¿Mamá y papá?" Preguntó.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"Te hemos estado llamando así desde el momento en que vosotros dijisteis que os gustaba estar el uno con el otro." Dijo Lydia echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

El Sheriff murmuró -"maldita sea, ya era hora." después de dar otro mordisco a la comida. Stiles estaba atónito.

-"Oh Dios mío. ¿Todo el mundo lo sabía?"

-"Si." Respondió Derek. Stiles le echo una mirada.

-"No." Dijo Scott.

-"Tú no tenias por qué saberlo." Le dijo Stiles mirándolo, pero volviéndose a su padre.

-"Y tú ¿Estás de acuerdo con esto?"

-"Supe que iba a pasar desde la primera vez que vi la chaqueta de cuero colgada en tu silla de escritorio." Respondió John.

-"¿Y eso fue...?" Preguntó Scott. Quería respuestas.

-"Hace unas ocho semanas atrás." Dijo Erica. 

Scott estaba más que sorprendido. ¿Habían pasado realmente ocho semanas desde que había estado sin hablar con Stiles?  
Stiles recogió los platos de los demás y los metió en el lavavajillas, sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"Entrenamiento mañana. En la casa. No es necesario que vayas, pero lo preferiría.      Lydia, tú tienes que ir y llegar sobre las nueve en punto." Derek gruñó.

-"¿Por qué en la Casa?" Preguntó sorprendida Erica.

-"Si vais, lo sabréis." Respondió Derek y Stiles se rió.

-"Tu sabes de qué va, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Lydia. Derek tan solo resopló.

-"Por supuesto que lo sé." Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa. Erica se rió disimuladamente.

-"Por lo que veo ya vas haciendo uso del nuevo poder." Dijo Erica. 

Llegó hasta Stiles y le besó en la mejilla. Dio la sensación de que iba a hacer lo mismo con Derek, pero él gruñó e hizo brillar sus ojos como Alfa. Ella se rió y tomo a Boyd de la mano.

-"Nos vemos mañana entonces."

Lydia asintió viéndoles marchar hacia la puerta.

-"Supongo que deberíamos marcharnos también, viendo que soy  _'necesaria'_  mañana allí." 

También besó a Stiles en la mejilla. Jackson se despidió de Derek y Stiles con un movimiento de cabeza antes de seguir al Sheriff.

  
Stiles y Derek comenzaron a recoger la comida en un agradable silencio.

-"Así que... ¿qué es lo que sucedió para que vosotros comenzarais a salir chicos?" Preguntó Scott. 

Derek se puso tenso y lo miró. Stiles simplemente continuó recogiendo la comida.

-"Al parecer no te acuerdas. Stiles fue secuestrado." Gruñó Derek.

Scott tiró el vaso que estaba sosteniendo. Antes de que pudiera romperse, la mano de Stiles lo cogió al vuelo.

-"No seas dramático Derek. Fuy secuestrado. No es necesario ser pasivo agresivo." Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Quién fue?" Rugió Scott. Stiles pudo ver como comenzaba a transformarse.

-"Gerard." Stiles permaneció calmado mientras Scott asumía la verdad.

-"¿Gerard? ¿Por qué?"

-"Suponemos que fue como un aviso para ti." Gruñó Derek.                                                          - "Un recuerdo para que mantuvieras el acuerdo."

-"¿Cuándo sucedió?"

-"Tras el partido de Lacrosse. Nos cogió a Erica, a Boyd y a mí. Me dejó ir justo después del final de la pelea con Jackson."

-"No es posible. Lo habría notado." Rechazó Scott. Los ojos de Stiles se entrecerraron con rabia.

-"¿De verdad Scott? ¿Te habrías dado cuenta? Tengo que diferir. Porque no lo hiciste. No notaste el olor de la sangre ni viste mi cara negra y azul." Stiles se quitó la camiseta. Derek gruñó.

-"No vistes las costillas rotas y desde luego no vistes esto." Stiles se giró mostrando su espalda a Scott. La mayoría de hematomas se habían ido curando y cicatrizando, pero el corte en su hombro aun estaba abierto. Stiles se quitó el vendaje del hombro.

Scott se puso blanco como la pared.

-"Yo no vi..."

-"No, no lo hiciste."

Derek colocó el vendaje de nuevo y Stiles se volvió a poner la camiseta. Tomo aliento profundamente, intentando luchar contra el inminente ataque de pánico. La mano de Derek se encontró con la de Stiles cuando oyó su latido aumentar rápidamente. Stiles se relajó de inmediato, sabiendo que Derek estaba allí.

-"Stiles." Pudo oír el arrepentimiento en la voz de Scott. Derek apretó su mano ' _Si tú quiere perdonarle, puede haber una habitación en la casa para él'._ La voz de Derek sonó alto y claro en su cabeza.

Él se giro para encarar a Scott, quien miraba a sus pies.

-"Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Pero Scott, creo que vas a tener que trabajar un montón para ser parte de la manada. Si quieres un nuevo comienzo, ve a la mansión Hale a las nueve."

La cara de Scott mostró una gran sonrisa, y Stiles se vio asaltado por la imagen de un cachorro haciendo un truco.  
Solo asintió con la cabeza a los dos y después se dirigió hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como esta se cerró, Stiles buscó con la mirada a Derek.

-"Entonces...¿Ahora puedes leerme la mente?"

-"Es una cosa de Alfas. La conexión entre el Alfa y su compañero."

-"¿Algo más de lo que quieras informarme?"

-"Los cachorros harán cualquier cosa que les digas. Algo de mis uh... 'poderes lobunos' pasaran a través de la conexión. La curación, el control Alfa, ese tipo de cosas. También tendrás más fuerza que un humano normal, pero aun seguirás siendo muy humano."

-"Todos los beneficios, nada de pelaje. Es la ostia." Derek puso los ojos en blanco y Stiles sonrió.

-"Esto... como los chicos pasaran fuera la noche, ¿qué tienes planeado para la velada?" Derek gruñó mientras Stiles se le acercaba.

-"Bueno si te pones así, simplemente me iré a la cama." Derek miró al techo y suspiró.

' _Dios, eso era precisamente lo que quería'._

-"Bueno, si tanto lo deseas... sería lo suyo que fuéramos." Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

' _Por una vez deja a un lado el autocontrol Derek'._

Derek gruñó, pero siguió a Stiles escaleras arriba.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**CAPITULO SEIS**

  
A la mañana siguiente Stiles despertó acalorado.

Siempre se despertada acalorado con una manada de hombres lobo encima, pero esa mañana fue completamente diferente.

Por un lado no llevaba ni una prenda de ropa encima y por otro había un lobo muy sexy acurrucado a su alrededor siendo su principal fuente de calor.

Stiles se giró para encarar a Derek y sonrió.

Derek aún estaba dormido. Su rostro estaba relajado y en calma... Stiles no podía recordar si Derek alguna vez había estado así de relajado, en especial compartiendo la cama con alguien.

Se estiró y al rascarse el cuello se quedó rígido. 

Situado en el hueco de su cuello había la marca plateada de un mordisco.

-"Puedo oírte pensar." Dijo Derek con un gruñido suave. ¿Sabía alguien que podía gruñir suavemente?

-"¿Debería preguntar por lo que hay en mi cuello?"

Derek abrió los ojos de golpe y cogió a Stiles para ver su cuello, totalmente despierto ahora.

-"Lo siento muchísimo. No tenía intención de hacerlo." Dijo sentándose. 

Stiles podía sentir su ansiedad, así que le agarró por la cintura y tiró de él volviendo a acostarlo.

-"Cálmate Derek. Sólo preguntaba. Está bien." Intentó aplacarle Stiles.

-"No está bien, es la marca de vinculación." Susurró Derek.

Se le veía abatido, como si lo del incendio acabara de pasar de nuevo.

-¡Oh! Vale." Stiles era un buscador experimentado. Sabía acerca de esas cosas. Sabía que para Derek marcarlo como pareja era algo para siempre. El hecho de que _Derek-no-confío-en-nadie-Hale_ lo hubiese marcado a él era algo increíble.                    Pero el aspecto de la cara de Derek le decía que estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana y huir.

-"Sé lo que es." Susurró Stiles, intentando que Derek entendiera que él estaba totalmente de acuerdo.                                                            -"Es solo que no recordaba que me lo hicieras."

-"No debí hacerlo. Tienes toda la vida por delante y no quería atarte a mí. Lo siento mucho."

-"¿Acaso no es también decisión mía? Porque estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Así que relájate, porque entiendo lo que significa y entiendo que es lo que elegí" Resopló Stiles.  -"Ahora abrázame lobo amargado."

Stiles anidó su cara en el cuello de Derek y tomó aire profundamente. Derek no sabía realmente como actuar. Stiles lo sabía y estaba de acuerdo con ello. Stiles estaba más que de acuerdo con ello, estaba totalmente implicado.

Rodeó con sus brazos a su compañero y se relajó en el abrazo.  
Estuvieron allí tumbados unos minutos más hasta que Stiles habló de nuevo.

-"Bueno, hoy es el gran día. Vamos a llevar a los cachorros de compras. Esto va a ser la bomba." Dijo Stiles con una sonrisa.

Derek gruño y puso a Stiles más cerca.

-"No."

-"¿No? Guau, ¿Te vas a expresar así de bien siempre?" Dijo Stiles sonriendo. Derek solo dejo salir un resoplido.

-"Bien. Vamos a tener que irnos igualmente. Lydia nos mata si llegamos tarde."

Stiles salió de la cama rascándose. Derek no pudo evitar quedarse mirándole. Observó cada curva de su cuerpo y la nueva marca plateada del mordisco de vinculación.

-"Voy a ducharme ¿Vienes?" Preguntó Stiles mientras iba saliendo por la puerta.

-"Si." Dijo Derek siguiéndole.

Stiles pudo oír a Derek riendo detrás de él y se paró de golpe.                                              Eso era. Eso era lo que Stiles había estado buscando siempre.                                      Derek riendo.                                                Derek siendo feliz.                                      Derek permitiéndose tener cosas buenas.

Una calidez le inundó mientras sonreía y continuaba caminando hacia el baño, guiado por Derek.

Honestamente, sólo llegaron cinco minutos tarde, si llegó. Pero Lydia hizo un sonido como si hubiese estado esperando allí horas.

El resto de la manada estaba allí también, pero temían entrar antes que ellos llegasen.

Isaac le echó un vistazo primero con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Corrió y bloqueó a Stiles tan pronto la puerta del coche se abrió.

-"Hay una casa allí." Dijo sin aliento Isaac y Stiles se rió.

-"Chula ¿eh?" Isaac se rió y ayudó a Stiles a salir del coche.

-"Así que este era el proyecto secreto." Dijo Lydia sonriendo.

-"Cielo santo." Dijo Scott.

Derek les gruñó llamando su atención.  
-"Ahí hay una habitación para todos, si la quereis. Lydia y Erica eligen primeras." Todos rieron y corrieron hacia la casa.

-"Esperad." Gritó Stiles. Todos se pararon de golpe y le miraron. Él sonrió y les hizo señas para que volvieran.

-"Tengo algo para cada uno de vosotros." Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó algo.

-"Lydia." Le tendió una llave con un dibujo floral por un lado y unos labios por el otro. Ella le sonrió y cogió la llave.

-"Erica." Su llave tenía el logo de Batman y estampado de leopardo.

Stiles fue pasando las llaves a cada uno de ellos. La de Isaac tenía un pañuelo y un cachorro. La de Jackson el logo de Porsche y una cola de lagarto.La de Boyd un stick de lacrosse y estampado de leopardo. Él le sonrió cuando lo vio y le dio las gracias.

Stiles se giró hacia Scott y le tendió la suya. Tenía un inhalador y un stick de lacrosse. Scott la cogió lentamente, pero sonriendo.

-"Nunca olvides tus raíces...,"Comenzó Scott.

-"... Sin importar a donde vayas." Acabó Stiles.

Lydia levantó una ceja y Stiles se encogió de hombros.

-"Era algo que mi madre solía decir."

-"¿Cómo es la de Derek?

-"No me dejó hacerle ninguna." Dijo Stiles poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Y la tuya?"

Stiles sacó su llave y se la mostró. Dos ojos rojos de lobo por un lado y una chispa brillante por el otro.                                      Lydia sonrió y tomo el brazo de Erica.

-"Vamos a escoger nuestras habitaciones Erica." Ella sonrió y fueron hacia la casa.

Todos se dispersaron olisqueando alrededor, dejando a Stiles y a Derek en la entrada.

-"Cuando hayáis acabado de escoger nos iremos de compras." Stiles dijo en alto para que humanos, o en este caso banshee, pudiera oírlo.

No les llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo por lo que pronto estuvieron metidos en sus respetivos coches camino del Ikea más cercano.  
Cuando llegaron allí un vendedor les proporcionó un pequeño escáner para que así pudieran ir escaneando cualquier cosa y se lo llevaran más tarde a la casa.

Fue un infierno.

Es lo único que Derek pudo pensar. Infierno.

Jackson y Erica casi se pelearon por el sofá que querían poner en el salón, uno gris en forma de L o una especie de cosa de estampado de leopardo. Derek no pudo llamarlo de otra manera. Cosa.

Lydia y Stiles los vetaron los dos y eligieron un conjunto de tapizado suave negro, que incluía un sofá de dos plazas y un sillón.

Stiles fue el único que encontró la mesa para el comedor. Media dos metros y medio normal, pero se podía extender y hacerla más grande. La sonrisa que le regaló Stiles a Derek cuando la encontró hizo que todo el viaje hubiese valido la pena.

Fue más fácil cuando tuvieron que escoger cada unos sus propios muebles.

Erica los eligió en negro, prácticamente todos en negro. Los de Boyd marrones y verdes. Jackson todos en gris acero y azul. Los de Scott con un montón de rojo, igual que Isaac quien además cogió algunos también en azul.

Cuando Stiles escaneó un cabecero de cama individual en un tono marrón oscuro la manada se quedó parada mirándolo.

-"Esto... colega". Le dijo Scott interrogativo alzando una ceja.

-"¿Qué?" Stiles le miró confuso. No se había percatado de la ligera tensión reinante.

-"No es muy de tu estilo." Le dijo Scott lentamente, tratando de mantener la calma.

-"No es para mí. Mi habitación ya está amueblada. Pero ¿crees que realmente voy a dejar a Peter dormir en el suelo? Puede que no sea mi favorito, pero aún así sigue siendo de la manada." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. 

Se giró mirando a su alrededor. Derek sonreía suavemente mientras le seguía, dejando a la manada nuevamente parada.

-"¿Derek acaba de sonreír?" Susurró Isaac.

-"Sí. Sí que lo hizo." Dijo Erica, aún en shock. Isaac se rió y corrió tras Stiles. Saltó sobre su espalda colgándose como un koala.

-"¿Mamá, podemos parar a comer?" Preguntó alegremente.

Derek y Stiles se pararon en seco. 

El estomago de Isaac se encogió de miedo.  ' _Oh Dios, ¿qué he hecho?_ '                              Pudo sentir a la manda contener la respiración. Antes de que pudiera bajarse, Stiles comenzó a reír.

-"Si, claro. ¿Qué quieres?" Isaac y la manada dejaron de contener el aliento.

Stiles caminaba hacia una estantería que hacia juego con el cabecero que había escaneado para Peter, cargando a Isaac el resto del camino.

-"Bueno, me gustan los tacos, pero sé que a Jackson no." Dijo Isaac mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro de Stiles.

Derek se volvió hacia el resto de la manada.

-"¿Mamá?" Preguntó serio alzando una ceja.

-"Él se siente como el hogar. Huele a Hogar." Susurró Jackson.

Este comentario sorprendió a Derek. Jackson Whitmore era muchas cosas, pero ninguna de ellas era ser fan de Stiles, al parecer hasta ahora.

-"El hogar en donde te ponen sopa de pollo y películas Disney cuando estás enfermo." Susurró Erica.

-"Donde te sientes bien contigo mismo al igual que los demás se sienten contigo." Boyd añadió.

Derek había llegado a sentir los lazos que unían a la manada. Todos dorados, cada uno conectado a los otros, pero el de Stiles era diferente. El suyo era más fuerte. Ellos brillaban con él en medio del círculo.

-"Tiene sentido." Dijo Lydia asintiendo con la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo?"

-"Bueno, él lo comenzó todo ¿no?. Llevó a Scott al bosque donde le mordieron. Y fue el que nos fue trayendo a cada uno de nosotros."

-"¿No fuimos nosotros mismos?" Dijo confusa Erica.

-"Venga chicos, dadme un poco de crédito." Intervino Stiles. 

Todos se sobresaltaron, no se habían percatado de que estaba ahí.

-"Yo sabía que Derek iba a formar una manada. Y también sabía que sería realmente aburrido y escogería alumnos de secundaria. Sólo tuve que mencionar los nombres correctos en el momento adecuado para ponerlos en el radar de Derek."

-"Stiles pudo ver a través de Derek desde el principio. Es la única razón por la que todos acabamos aquí." Lydia sonrió de acuerdo.

-"No había planeado lo Jackson, ni en consecuencia lo tuyo. Al menos al principio."Le dijo Stiles sonriendo.

-"Yo hago los planes, No soy parte de ellos." Dijo Lydia altiva.-"Sin embargo, como iba diciendo, fue brillante. No creo que yo lo hubiese conseguido."

Stiles sonrió.

-"Vale, explícate." Gruñó Derek. 

-"Está bien, pero continuemos comprando." Se giró liderando el camino por la tienda, con Isaac aún colgado a su espalda.

-"Una vez Scott fue mordido, hubo un montón de trabajo que hacer. Cada variable y variables en las variables.                        Primer punto, Derek Hale. El día que me dijiste que cortara tu brazo fue cuando empecé con el plan. Yo sabía que todo aquello de cuidar a Scott era todo una mentira de mierda."

Scott lo miró lentamente.

-"Perdona Scotty, pero habría cambiado tu ADN, no había vuelta atrás. Sabía que con el tiempo ibas a matar al Alfa y por eso comencé a dejar ir nombres. Incluso si Scotty se uniese a la manada, esta necesitaría a alguien más que a él.        Primer miembro, Isaac Lahey. No fue difícil. Supe acerca de Isaac cuando estaba dando una vuelta una noche."

Isaac escondió su cara en el cuello de Stiles, quien pasó los dedos por sus rizos.

-"Escuche lo que había pasado y al día siguiente deje ir su nombre. Me aseguré de que Derek fuera el lobo acosador que es y mencioné su nombre a Scott, diciéndole que estaba preocupado por él."

-"Ey, recuerdo eso. Pensé que era raro porque vosotros no erais amigos realmente." Scott dijo de acuerdo con él.

-"Yo también. Tú comenzaste a hablarme en el vestuario." Susurró Isaac.

Todos miraban a Derek.

-"Si, lo recuerdo.Y no Stiles, no soy un lobo acosador."

Lydia lo miró alzando una ceja.

-"Y quizás le echara un vistazo a Isaac después de eso, mientras no estaba cazando a Peter." Stiles le sonrió débilmente.

-"Lydia fue mordida, lo que hizo que me despistara un poco, hasta que vimos que no se iba a convertir. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que sería Jackson el que con el tiempo se convertiría. Quizás a base de fuerza de voluntad en lugar de por la mordedura, pero quien sabe.                          Yo también estuve tentado de dejar que me mordieran, aunque en este momento por razones obvias, no lo haría."

-"¿Qué significa que estuviste tentado?" Le cortó Derek con un gruñido.

-"Esto... bueno, si."  
Stiles se movió del sitio evitando mirar a Derek a los ojos.

-"Peter me acorraló en el aparcamiento, exigiéndome que te encontrara. De verdad que pensé que iba a morderme, pero sorpresivamente se echó atrás."

Los ojos de Derek comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

-"Oh, cálmate lobo amargado. Eso fue como hace un año.                                                Como iba diciendo, seguía esperando al miembro número dos cuando Peter murió. Recordé el asma de Scott y pensé en Erica. Recordé el día del video. También recuerdo romperle la nariz a Greenberg por aquello."

-"¿Fuiste tú?" Preguntó conmocionada Erica. Siempre se preguntó quien fue, pero nunca pensó que pudiese haber sido Stiles.

-"Claro que fui yo. Yo era el chico de los ataques de pánico. Tú la chica con epilepsia. Siempre te tuve presente." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no fuese nada.

-"Tu le pusiste el ojo morado a Jackson en octavo ¿verdad?"

Stiles sonrió. Todos miraron Jackson, quien a su vez se miraba sus propios pies.

-"Así que cuando volvía en coche a casa una noche y vi a Derek, de nuevo en plan lobo escalofriante, llamé a Scott. Él no me prestaba mucha atención, porque Alison había trepado por su ventana, pero me las ingenié para preguntarle si sabía si Erica había sufrido ataques últimamente."

-"No me acuerdo de eso." Dijo Scott a lo que Stiles simplemente puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Y cayó la segunda. En ese punto Jackson y Isaac ya habían sido mordidos y yo sabía que había otro que podía ser bueno, así que escogí a Boyd. Tomé la decisión cuando pagué por las llaves de la pista de hielo. También vi como miraba a Erica, pero ese no fue el factor decisivo.                          Le mencioné a mi querida Lydia sobre el apuro de Boyd y ella lo cotilleó por ahí conmigo. No fue muy difícil."

-"¿Eso fue la noche de la pista de hielo?" Dijo confusa Lydia.

-"Sip, en ese momento ya sabía que Derek era mi nuevo acosador."

-"No lo era."

-"Uh huh, lo que tú digas lobo amargado." Derek resopló.

-"¡Párate ahí! ¿Dónde encajas tú en todo esto?" Preguntó Erica.

-"Yo no era un factor importante en sí. Sabía que era capaz de ofrecer mis investigaciones cuando fueran necesarias y ya me había metido con todo lo de evitar que Scott hiciera alguna estupidez."

-"Estás bromeando ¿verdad?" Preguntó Derek.

-"Para ser honestos pensé que moriría antes de finalizar mi plan. Incluso escribí una lista y la enganché bajo mi escritorio por si acaso." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

La manada le miró con asombro, incluido Derek, aunque Stiles no se dio cuenta.

-"De cualquier manera, una vez que ellos fueron transformados, las cosas como que parecieron calmarse. Pero entonces todo se fue a la mierda. Jackson se volvió un lagarto demoniaco y Gerard un demonio gilipollas. Pero vosotros erais la manada. Y desde luego no estaba planeado que Erica me golpeara con mi propio coche."

-"En mi defensa diré que me ignoraste durante años."

-"Bueno, realmente no lo hice." Dijo con una sonrisa.                                                                  -"Y el lobo amargado aun está en deuda conmigo por no dejar que su culo se ahogara." Todos miraron a Derek.

-"A la biblioteca" Dijo Derek cortante. Mientras Stiles sonreía.

-"Voy a querer oír esa historia." Interrumpió Lydia.

-"Fue la noche que te encontré en el coche. Siento mucho no haber vuelto, pero fue culpa de Jackson. Él noqueó a Erica y paralizó a Derek, a quien tuve que empujar a la piscina (A los lagartos demoniacos no le gusta el agua). Tuve que sostener su paralizado culo durante dos jodidas horas. Y no es que consiguiera un gracias o algo."

-"A la biblioteca." Volvió a decir Derek.

-"Bueno, supongo que esto cuenta."

-"¿Qué pensabas mientras todo esto pasaba Derek?" Preguntó con una sonrisa Lydia.

-"Oh, yo quiero saberlo también." Dijo Stiles, dando saltos.

-"No."

-"Vamos Derek. Nos merecemos saberlo." Dijo Stiles, poniendo su mejor imitación de los ojos de cachorrito de Isaac.                Isaac también los estaba poniendo en ese momento.

-"Está bien. Puede que hubiera observado a Stiles mientras estaba en el colegio. Cuando dijo que estaba preocupado por Isaac me entró curiosidad. Así que lo busqué y lo mantuve vigilado, hasta la muerte de Peter. Mi lobo reconoció que tenía que proteger a Stiles, es por eso que lo mantuve vigilado de nuevo. Fue cuando él mencionó a Erica y sentí la necesidad de verla. Ahora me doy cuenta de que era por Stiles. Cuando él y Lydia hablaron de Boyd ni siquiera esperé a sentir esa necesidad. Confié en el juicio de Stiles en este caso. Fue así como me encontré con tres nuevos betas."

-"¿Y dónde estaba el buen juicio de Stiles cuando transformaste a Jackson? " Se mofó Erica.

-"Erica." Le regañó Stiles. -"Jackson es un miembro de esta manada. Ya no es un omega y vosotros cachorros tenéis que parar de tratarlo como si lo fuera."

Erica soltó un quejido desde el fondo de su garganta.

-"El buen juicio de Stiles aún no se podía tener en cuenta. Al menos en general." Continuó Derek.

-" ¿En general?" Preguntó Lydia.

-"Quizás sólo buscaba que él no tuviera razón." Toda la manada se rió.

Habían recorrido con éxito toda la tienda. Derek estaba emocionado.                          Pagó la cuenta sin parpadear siquiera.    Stiles casi se muere al verla.

-"Colega, con esto como que se podría pagar mi universidad."

Lydia puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No seas exagerado Stiles." Dijo Derek con un gruñido.

Volvieron a los coches, pero Lydia agarró a Stiles haciendo que se quedaran atrás. Derek se volvió, pero Lydia le dijo que continuara.

La manada se subió a sus respetivos coches y Lydia alejó aún más a Stiles. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Derek los esperó fuera del coche. Y no fue hasta que Lydia pensó que estaba lo suficiente mente lejos que habló.

-"Muy bien Stilinski ¿Se acabó la partida?"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con si se acabó la partida?"

-"Quiero decir que te conozco Stiles y se cómo funciona tu mente. Y también sé que falta algo para que acabe el juego. Así que ¿Qué es lo que falta?"

Stiles sonrió.

-"Al final sé algo que Lydia Martin no sabe. Nunca pensé que eso fuera a pasar, pero esto no es algo que vaya a compartir en este momento. Ya te lo diré. Algún día, pero no ahora. "

Él sonrió y la llevó hacia los coches. Derek tenia la ceja levantada como preguntando.

-"¿Volvemos a todos a la mansión?" Preguntó Stiles.

-"¡Almuerzo!" Gritó Isaac desde uno de los coches. Stiles rió entre dientes.                  Vale, a almorzar pues.

 

  
Durante el mes siguiente Derek intentó no sacar el tema. Eso no significaba que no hubiese escuchado a Lydia y Stiles de lo que estuvieron hablando, lo había oído muy bien, aunque a menudo lo dejaba aparcado en el fondo de su mente.

Stiles se dio cuenta pero no quiso sacarlo a colación de momento.

La manada de Alfas había aparecido y ellos estaban entrenando duro. Los lobos en el patio y Lydia y Stiles en la biblioteca.

Stiles estaba absorto mientras acariciaba al gato, que les había seguido desde la casa Stilinski, cuando lo vio.

Estaba mirando fuera por la ventana como Isaac luchaba con Scott. Este había tenido problemas luchando en el pasado.                En ese momento Isaac tiró a Scott sobre su espalda y miró hacia Derek. Este se rió. Una sonrisa real, sin esconderla. No más muros que lo separaran de su manada.

-"Lydia." Ella se giró hacia la ventana y miró fuera levantando una ceja.

-"Fin de partida." Dijo.

Sabía que Derek estaba escuchando por como sus hombros se pusieron rígidos.

-"Me lo dices en broma." Resopló Lydia.

-"¿Cuándo empezaste a planearlo?"

-"Cuando me dio una sierra y me dijo que le cortara el brazo."

-"Maldito tonto."

Lydia le miró y él se rió entre dientes.

-"Tan solo piensa, te estuve ofreciendo todo esto durante por lo menos siete años."

-"Stiles cuando estuviste en mi radar y fuera de ser un empollón abismal, ya no había manera de que hubiésemos podido ser algo." Stiles solo se rió.

-"Soy muy consciente de ello Lydia Martin, porque salistes de mi radar en el mismo momento que empecé a familiarizarme con la sierra."

Lydia se rió bajito.

-"Más le vale a nuestro querido Alfa darse cuenta de lo que tiene." Él asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

-"Y que deje de estar distante como HEMOS ESTADO VIENDO QUE HACE." Ella prácticamente gritó la última parte.

-"Sabes Lydia, tengo la sensación de que mi padre no te ha escuchado, por si lo quieres volver a decir." Stiles refunfuñó.

Stiles había vuelto de nuevo a su libro cuando fue sorprendido por algo que hizo Lydia para nada con su manera de ser.        Ella pasó los brazos por su cintura y acarició su espalda.  
Stiles podía no ser un hombre lobo, pero tenía la mayoría de sus instintos a través del lazo de unión con su pareja. Así que cuando Lydia le acarició, él le devolvió el gesto.

-"La manada se fue." Dijo sin asomo de duda. Pudo sentirlo.                                                        -"¿Por qué?"

-"Porque se lo pedí amablemente." Dijo Derek desde la puerta. Lydia alzó la vista sorprendida.

-"Derek Hale pide amablemente y sonríe por iniciativa propia. Stiles Stilinski tú eres mi nuevo modelo a seguir." 

Lydia apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Stiles e inhaló profundamente antes de marcharse de la habitación.

-"Esto... creo que encontré algunas cosas en los libros que Deaton me dio." Comenzó Stiles.

-"Stiles necesito hablar contigo." Le interrumpió Derek. Stiles alzó la cabeza y le miró.

-"Lo siento. Ella estaba en lo cierto. Me estaba alejando porque oí por casualidad vuestra conversación."

-"Lo sé." Stiles asintió con la cabeza. Derek metió las manos en los bolsillos.

-"Estoy intentando disculparme."

-"No es necesario que te disculpes. Sabía lo que esto podía acarrear. Todos tenían sus propios planes para ti Derek Hale. Incluso yo, así que espero que tú también estuvieras pendiente."

-"Un plan para hacerme sonreír. Para derribar mis muros. Para hacerme feliz. Creo que hemos pasado la fase del el _Derek-no-confío-en-nadie-Hale_." Derek puso sus manos en la cara de Stiles y le atrajo en un beso.

-"Te amo Stiles."

Derek bajó besando su cuello hasta llegar a la marca de vinculación.

-"Mío." 

Stiles sonrió entrelazando sus dedos en el pelo de Derek.

Tal vez ellos podrían conseguirlo. Quizás ambos podrían sanar lo suficiente para hacer que manada Hale volviera a ser como un día fue.

 

  
Fin.  
_____________

 

  
Espero que os haya gustando tanto como a mí.  
Debo agradecérselo a  _ **TakenByEmrys**_  por haber escrito el fic (los kudos son para ella) y sobretodo la # _ **ResistenciaSterek**  _que me animaron a hacer la traducción y compartirla.


End file.
